Les mille et une nuits
by Nuit Sans Lune
Summary: Draco est un Prince dans l'univers de Shéhérazade, et Hermione une de ses nombreuses courtisanes de son harem. Mais c'est une tête de mule, et Draco va regretter son erreur... Surtout quand un autre aura le don de faire sourire Hermione.
1. Le marché aux esclaves

**Bonjour bonjour ! Je sais que La malédiction des Darkflower n'est pas terminée et je m'étais promis de finir cette fiction avant de vous en envoyer une nouvelle mais la tentation est trop dure ! J'ai commencé deux nouvelles fictions toujours centrées sur Draco et Hermione mais qui sont toutes deux très différentes. La première que j'ai commencée à écrire s'appelle Au Cœur de la Forêt et puis la deuxième, celle dont je vous envois le premier chapitre, s'appelle donc Les mille et une nuits.**

**L'idée de cette fiction m'est venue après avoir vu le film Iznogoud (vous l'avez vu ? Il est sympa !) et je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de vous envoyer le premier chapitre pour que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez et si je dois la continuer.**

**En attendant, ne vous inquiétez pas, je continue d'écrire La malédiction des Darkflower.**

**LES MILLE ET UNE NUITS**

_Cette fiction est centrée sur **Draco Malfoy** et **Hermione Granger**. L'histoire se déroule en **Orient**, pays magique de **Shéhérazade**. Il n'y a pas de magie (sauf peut être des lampes magiques et des génies ainsi que des mages !) dans cette histoire, pas de Poudlard etc. Le **genre** est plutôt **romance** mais je pencherais aussi pour **humour**._

_Bien sûr, les personnages de **Draco** et d'**Hermione** ne m'appartiennent pas mais le reste oui._

_Pour ce qui est du **rating**, je dirais **R**. _

**Résumé**

_**Draco Malfoy**, jeune homme séduisant âgé de 16 ans, est le riche fils et prédécesseur du Calife **Obasam Namamh **dit aussi l'**Impitoyable**. Pour son seizième anniversaire, son père le Calife, lui accorde le droit de choisir une femelle sur le marché aux esclaves, pour compléter son harem personnel composée déjà de quinze femmes, toutes très belles…_

**Chapitre 1**

**Le marché aux esclaves**

La fenêtre de la somptueuse et vaste chambre était ouverte et laissait filtrer les rayons chauds du soleil matinal sur une chevelure blonde doré, cachée dans les draps de soie blanche du grand lit à baldaquin. Le jeune homme encore endormi se retourna sur lui même. Son visage et son torse découvert était d'une blancheur immaculée, trait étrange pour un enfant du soleil des terres d'Orient. C'était d'ailleurs peut être pour cela que les filles le trouvaient exceptionnel, sinon aussi pour sa grande beauté. Sa couleur de peau, son tempérament et sa beauté lui valut dès ses six ans le surnom de Tempête Blanche. Mais quelques années plus tard, on l'appela le Dragon Blanc alors que certain préférait l'appeler le Fils du Soleil de part sa chevelure blonde et dorée. Mais de cela, Draco s'en fichait, peut importe comment on l'appelait, il était respecté et admiré de tous, et c'était son ambition principale.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et battit des paupières pour s'habituer à la douce clarté lumineuse qui enveloppait la pièce. Il se redressa dans son lit et se passa la main dans ses cheveux en bataille. Soudain ça lui revint : aujourd'hui était le jour de son seizième anniversaire ! Draco se leva précipitamment et enfila une belle tunique de soie rouge brodée d'or et chaussa des babouches assorties. Il noua autour de sa taille un ceinturon de cuir teint en pourpre et y accrocha sa dague sertie de rubis. Il enfila enfin une longue veste de soie rouge sombre aux manches longues et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre.

Derrière celle ci il découvrit Jasmine, une de ses servantes, qui s'apprêtait visiblement à frapper a sa porte. Elle retint alors son geste et lui sourit en s'inclinant légèrement.

« Votre père, sa Majesté le Puissant Calife, m'a chargé de venir vous réveiller et de vous informer qu'il désirait vous voir dans le jardin, près du grand bassin. » lui dit elle en relevant la tête.

« Merci Jasmine, je vais aller le rejoindre dans très peu de temps. »

« Qu'il me soit permis de vous souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, très cher Fils du Soleil. »

« C'est très gentil de ta part. Va maintenant, je vais retrouver mon père. »

Jasmine s'inclina de nouveau et disparue dans un couloir. Draco se dirigea alors vers les immenses et splendides jardins du château, verdoyant et resplendissant de milles fleurs colorées, de ruisseaux d'eau claire et chantante, de fontaines scintillantes et d'abris d'ombre frais, sous des arbres majestueux. Draco se dirigea vers le plus grand bassin, comme lui avait dit Jasmine, où nageait des poissons de couleur jaune orangée.

Quand le Calife Obasam Namamhvit arriver son fils, il lui fit un immense sourire en tendant les bras.

« Ha mon fils, mon très cher fils » lui dit-il une fois que Draco fut près de lui. « C'est aujourd'hui le jour de ton seizième anniversaire, et j'aimerais te faire plaisir. » continua t-il.

Draco le regarda en silence. Le Calife poursuivit :

« Je sais que tu aimes les femmes, Draco mon fils, et tu as bien raison. Combien de femmes possède tu dans ton harem »

« Quinze. » répondit Dracoétonné par la question.

« Haaa bien bien, c'est bien mon fils. Tiens, voilà, je te donne 10 millions de piastres, et tu ira sur le marché aux esclaves aujourd'hui, je veux que tu te trouve une nouvelle courtisane, qui soit plus belle que toutes celles que tu as déjà. »

Draco resta abasourdi. Devant le regard interrogateur de son père il parvient à articuler :

« 10… 10 millions… 10 millions de piastres ! C'est énorme pour une simple courtisane ! Et puis, mon harem possède déjà quinze femmes extraordinairement belles, comment voulez vous trouver plus belle encore »

Obasam Namamh regarda son fils et sourit :

« Oui c'est énorme comme prix, mais j'ai entendue dire que Moustafa à reçu une nouvelle garnison et que plusieurs d'entres elles sont magnifiques, il est allé les négocier avec le sultan Jouka Rassam je crois. Je veux que tu en achète une qui te plaise, une très belle, tu m'entend ? Je suis sûr que tu trouveras. »

Draco restait sans voix. Son père lui sourit chaleureusement et lui donna une légère tape dans le dos puis il partit en direction du palais.

L'après midi même, Draco se rendis donc sur le marché aux esclaves. Une petite foule de badauds et de riches marchands s'était déjà rassemblée devant l'estrade où Moustafa présentait ses esclaves. De grandes cages en fer rouillées étaient disposées derrière l'estrade et des femmes et des hommes étaient enfermés à l'intérieur. Cependant, une autre cage, plus petite que les autres, ne contenait que des jeunes femmes, toutes très belles. Draco pensa que ce devait être la nouvelle garnison de Moustafa dont son père lui avait parlé, et en scrutant le regard et le corps de certaines jeunes filles dans la cage, il due se rendre à l'évidence : son père ne s'était pas trompé, ces femelles étaient vraiment splendides.

« Allez allez approchez ! Approchez » cria Moustafa à travers le tumulte frénétique des conversations.

Draco s'approcha de la foule et resta derrière celle ci, assis sur une charrette.

Moustafa ouvrit la cage qui contenait les belles jeunes filles et les fit monter sur l'estrade. Elles étaient huit en tout, et leurs pieds et leurs mains étaient attachés à de lourdes chaînes.

Moustafa cria quelque chose en direction de la foule qui s'agita mais Draco ne faisait plus attention à Moustafa, son regard était captivé par l'une des jeunes filles sur l'estrade.

Elle était brune, ses cheveux étaient bouclés et lui descendaient en cascade jusqu'au milieu de son dos, sa taille était fine, ses yeux d'un brun chocolat magnifique, ils étaient maquillés de noir. Sa bouche charnue s'étirait en un sourire forcé et révélait des dents blanches parfaitement alignées. Vêtue d'une robe en vieux tissu brun-beige, moulante jusqu'à la taille, sans manche bretelles larges et légèrement décolleté, la robe étant ample à partir de la taille et s'arrêtait aux chevilles, ses pieds nus, tout cela lui donnait un air farouche et sauvage qui lui allait divinement bien.

Sur son visage étaient peints deux petits triangles noirs sur les joues, un peu en dessous de ses yeux, et Draco en conclue qu'elle ne devait pas venir d'ici.

Cette jeune fille ne devait pas avoir plus de 15 ou 16 ans, elle était vraiment splendide et sa peau était halée par le soleil.

« Allez allez elle est belle, elle est jeune, elle est bonne, allez allez » s'écriait Moustafa en pointant du doigt la jeune fille que Draco désirait ardemment maintenant.

« 300 piastres » s'écria Draco.

« Oui ! 300 piastres pour le jeune homme la bas… Mais ma parole c'est… c'est le Dragon Blanc » cria Moustafa surexcité.

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la foule, plusieurs étaient déçus, car ils auraient bien voulu la jeune fille mais ils n'osaient pas tenir tête au fils du Calife.

« Alors qui dit mieux ? 300 piastres une fois… 300 piastres deux fois… »

« Je vaut plus que ça quand même » chuchota la jeune fille concernée en direction d'une autre jeune fille.

« Estime toi heureuse ! Tu va sûrement allée dans le harem du Dragon Blanc » répondit celle ci.

« Un harem ! Ha non pas question, quelle horreur ! Je ne veux pas être courtisane moi ! Déjà que je ne suis pas esclave ! On m'a enlevée de force dans mon village »

« 500 piastres » s'écria une vois masculine à travers la foule.

Draco tourna la tête vers l'homme qui avait crié, c'était un homme du désert visiblement.

« Et puis pour qui il se prend celui là ? Dragon Blanc et puis quoi encore » s'énerva la jolie brune.

« Tu ne sais donc pas qui c'est ! C'est le fils du Calife Obasam Namamh » chuchota sa voisine.

« 1000 piastres » s'époumona Draco.

« 5000 » renchérit l'homme du désert.

« 1 million de piastres »

« 2 millions »

Moustafa jubilait :

« Oui oui deux millions de piastres pour l'homme la bas alors 2 millions une fois… »

« 5 millions de piastres » cria Draco sous le regard ahuri de la foule.

« Ha, là c'est intéressant. » chuchota la brune.

« 7 MILLIONS DE PIASTRES » renchérit l'homme.

Draco hésita. Moustafa s'écria :

« 7 millions ma parole… ! 7 millions une fois… »

« Il est le fils du Calife tu dis » chuchota la brune.

« Oui… » répondit sa voisine.

« Alors il est très riche »

« Ben… oui »

« 7 millions deux fois ! … » continua Moustafa.

« Alors dans ce cas, je vais lui faire augmenter la mise » chuchota la jeune fille brune.

Elle lança un regard appuyé et séducteur en direction du blond.

« 9 millions de piastres » s'exclama alors Draco.

« Ha ben voilà » murmura la brune, satisfaite.

« Oui oui 9 millions une fois, 9 millions deux fois, 9 millions trois fois et… ADJUGE VENDU » s'époumona Moustafa au comble de la béatitude.

Draco se leva et descendit de la charrette. Il se dirigea vers l'estrade où Moustafa détachait la jeune fille. Celle ci sauta de l'estrade dès qu'elle fut libérée mais Draco la retint par le poignet.

« Reste là. »

« Je n'avais pas l'intention de m'enfuir » cracha t'elle.

Moustafa tendit d'autres chaînes à Draco qui ré attacha son « achat ». Draco paya Moustafa puis se dirigea vers le palais, traînant derrière lui la jeune fille brune…

**Voilà voilà je sais ce chapitre est un peu court mais c'est juste pour savoir si l'idée vous plaît et si ça vous intéresse que je la continue. Reviews s'il vous plaît ! Pour ceux qui ont vu le film Iznogoud, vous remarquerez que j'ai un peu repris la scène où Iznogoud veut acheter la jeune fille avec sa servante !**

**Bisous à tous,**

**Nuit Sans Lune**


	2. Le Harem

**Salut à tous ! Je suis contente que l'idée de cette fic vous plaise et pour tous ceux qui vont bientôt voir Iznogoud je vous dis bon film ! Réponses aux reviews :**

**Lilouthephoenix :** Merci pour cette petite review très sympathique j'espère que tu vas aimer cette suite même si elle est un peu courte.

**Laouf :** Merci beaucoup ! Voici la suite !

**hazéêva lavana... la louve blanche...:** Merci miss, je vois que tu suis toujours avec fidélité mes fic et je t'en suis très reconnaissante ! Tu sais quand je t'avais demandé si tu aimais Nicolas Vanier ? Je t'explique pourquoi : tu as certainement du voir le Dernier Trappeur, un film assez récent de Nicolas ? Mon père est un de ses amis et il est chef machiniste dans le cinéma, il a bossé sur ce film. Il se trouve que j'ai parlé de ta fic à mon père puisqu'il connaît Nicolas et… Je lui est envoyé. Mon père l'a ensuite envoyé à Nicolas qui a beaucoup rigolé ! Alors voilà, j'espère que ça te fait plaisir, Nicolas Vanier a lu ta fic ! Et puis tu liras la petite note avant ce chapitreça devrais t'intéresser. Bisous !

**Paprika Star :** Effectivement, elle ne va pas se laisser faire !

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Merci pour ces compliments qui me font très plaisir ! Bisous à toi !

**Ithilwyn :** C'est drôle, ton pseudo me fait penser à un nom elfique… (Hem, je suis une adepte du jeu de rôle !). Oui moi aussi j'ai beaucoup aimé le film qui était très marrant, pour une fois Mickael Youn n'est pas trop lourd ! Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise, voici la suite !

**Hermylove :** Cool que ça te plaise ! Que pense tu de cette fiction ?

**Dragonia :** Bon film alors ! Contente que ça te plaise ! Bisous !

**Yunakiss :** Et bien je met la suite maintenant lol merci beaucoup !

**Lisalune :** Merci beaucoup c'est très sympa de la lire quand même, même s'il n'y a pas de magie ! Peut être que ça va quand même te plaire, qui sais ? Et pour ton autre fic La Forêt Interdite, c'est drôle qu'on est un peu près le même centre de l'histoire mais comme tu dit, moi non plus je ne suis pas inquiètes pour cette ressemblance car l'idée que j'ai est très farfelue ! lol.

**Doudou :** Très contente que ça te plaise ! Moi aussi le couple Drago/Hermione est mon préféré !

**NOTE :** **Si vous désirez mieux me connaître, allez donc faire un tour sur mon blog : ****http:bloodynuisance. Vous trouverez de tout et surtout pour la miss _zeeve lelula_ qui sera sûrement contente de trouver des photos du _tournage du Dernier Trappeur, au Canada_ ! Laissez des _commentaires_, vous pouvez même si vous n'êtes pas inscrits au site et vous n'êtes pas obligés de mettre votre adresse mail ! Merci et bisous à tous, bonne lecture !**

**LES MILLE ET UNE NUITS**

**Chapitre 2**

**Le harem**

**Rappel :** Moustafa tendit d'autres chaînes à Draco qui ré attacha son « achat ». Draco paya Moustafa puis se dirigea vers le palais, traînant derrière lui la jeune fille brune…

« C'est encore loin » demanda t'elle au bout de 20 minutes de silence.

« Non. On arrive bientôt. » lui répondit Draco sans la regarder.

Ils marchèrent encore une dizaine de minutes sans rien dire mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant les jardins du palais, la jeune fille ne pue réprimer un cri d'admiration.

« Woh ! Ben dis donc… C'est du luxe ici »

Draco ne répondit rien et l'entraîna à l'intérieur du palais. Ils se dirigèrent vers le quartier des appartements du fils du Calife, là où se trouvait son harem personnel. Draco s'arrêta devant une grande porte en bois rouge sombre. Il inséra dans différentes serrures des clés en or qu'il avait sorties de sa poche et puis enfin, il poussa vigoureusement sur le battant.

La vaste pièce qui se trouvait derrière la porte était magnifique : il n'y avait pas de fenêtre, seules les lumières tamisées des bougies et les lumières dansantes au fond du grand bassin d'eau claire et scintillante faisaient vivre les murs décorés d'or et d'argent en projetant des ondulations mystérieuses sur ceux ci. Dans le bassin se baignaient des jeunes filles extraordinairement belles, toutes très jeune, entre 15 et 18 ans, vêtues de soie blanche qui devenait transparentes au contact de l'eau.

La brune resta silencieuse un moment mais voyant que Draco la fixait elle se résuma à prendre la parole :

« Et… heu… ce sont, tes sœurs ? Tes cousines ? De la famille, des amies… »

Draco esquissa un sourire.

« Non, ce sont mes courtisanes. Et tu es priée de ne pas me tutoyer. »

« Dans ce cas ne me tutoie pas non plus »

« Garde ton insolence sous ta jupe, sinon ça va mal se passer. Allez dépêche toi. » trancha Draco.

« Quoi que je me dépêche » s'étonna la jeune fille.

Draco poussa un soupir et la poussa dans le harem.

« Hey ! Je ne veux pas aller là dedans ! Laisse moi tranquille » s'écria t'elle.

« Ne fais pas l'idiote, rentre là dedans et arrête de me tutoyer ! Tu me dois du respect » s'énerva Draco.

« Je ne te dois rien du tout ! Du tout ! T'entends »

« Oui je t'entends c'est pas la peine d'hurler. Bon allez rentre là dedans. » s'impatienta le jeune homme.

« Je n'en ai pas envie. » se buta la brune.

_Mais sur quelle genre de fille je suis tombé… _se dit Draco en levant les yeux au ciel.

« C'est quoi ton nom » lui demanda t-il.

« Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire »

« ça fait que si j'ai besoin de toi je t'appellerais pas ton prénomà moins que tu ne préfères « esclave » ou… »

« Hermione. » trancha la jeune fille.

« Très bien. Alors, Hermione, va tu enfin te décider à rentrer dans le harem »

« Et toi comment tu t'appelles d'abord » dit Hermione en guise de réponse.

« Tu n'as pas à le savoir. » s'exaspéra Draco.

« Si, tu connais mon nom alors je dois connaître le tien, comme ça si j'ai besoin de toi je t'appellerais par ton prénom à moins que tu ne préfères « crétin blond » ou… » récita la brune en imitant la voix de Draco.

« Tais toi ! Tu m'appelleras Fils du Soleil ou Dragon Blanc, comme tout le monde » s'emporta Draco.

« Non. C'est moche. » s'amusa Hermione.

« Bon bon très bien, je m'appelle Dracoça te va ? Maintenant rentre dans ce foutu harem sinon j'appelle les gardes »

« Ho c'est bon, il suffisait de le demander gentiment… » et elle rentra docilement dans la pièce sous le regard haineux du jeune homme.

Draco referma la porte d'un coup sec lorsque Hermione fut entrée dans le harem.

_Elle se fout de moi c'est pas possible ! _rumina t'il en se dirigeant vers une autre partie du château.

Pendant ce temps Hermione était dévisagée part toutes les autres jeunes filles du harem, car elles avaient assistées à la scène qu'avait fait Hermione et elles étaient scandalisées de la façon dont la jeune brunette avait tenu tête au Fils du Soleil.

Hermione s'impatienta.

« Quoi ? J'ai un bouton sur le nez » ironisa t'elle.

Aussitôt les autres détournèrent la tête en lui lançant au passage un regard outré.

_Super, j'me suis fait des copines…_songea avec amertume la jeune fille.

Elle se dirigea vers le bassin mais une main l'agrippa par la robe.

« Hey » s'exclama Hermione en manquant de justesse de se casser la figure.

Elle se retourna pour voir son agresseur, c'était une jeune fille aux longs cheveux noirs et ondulés.

« Suis moi. » lui dit elle.

Hermione obéit et suivit la jeune fille vers le fond de la pièce où trônait un coffre. La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs l'ouvrit et en sortie une robe de soie blanche qu'elle tendit à Hermione.

« Tiens. Mets ça. »

Hermione enleva sa robe brune et passa la robe de soie blanche.

« Il faut que tu enlèves tes sous vêtements, ce n'est pas joli sous la robe blanche. » lui dit la jeune fille.

« Mais… Si je me baigne, on verra tout » s'exclamma Hermione.

« Nous sommes entre filles… »

« Je sais mais si l'envie passait par la tête de Draco Fils de Machin de venir dans le harem »

« Nous sommes là pour ça… » lui répondit l'autre.

Hermione resta sans voix. Elle consentit tout de même à enlever ses sous vêtements, c'était inutile de se créer encore des ennuis.

La jeune fille au cheveux noirs, qui se prénommais Ambre, retourna vers les autres près du bassin, laissant Hermione rageuse au fond de la pièce. Celle ci se laissa glisser contre le mur et s'assis en ramenant ses jambes contre sa poitrine et elle commença à bouder.

Pourquoi avait il fallu qu'elle se retrouve ici ? Dans un harem en plus ? Ce n'était vraiment pas son jour… Mais elle s'échapperait et en même temps elle emmènerais avec elle quelques rubis et émeraudes…

**Voilà pour le chapitre deux j'espère qu'il vous à plus même s'il est très court mais j'avais envie de terminer ce chapitre sur cette fin car je réserve autre chose pour le chapitre trois.**

**Gros bisous à tous, une chtite review s'il vous plaît ! **

**Nuit Sans Lune**


	3. Contre son gré

_Bonjour à tous ! Je suis vraiment très très contente car apparemment, cette idée de fiction vous plaît et je vais me faire une joie de la continuer ! Avant de répondre à vos adorables reviews, je voudrais vous dire que je suis heureuse de vous avoir inciter à aller voir le film **Iznogoud**, et j'espère qu'il vous a plut ! C'est vrai, ce n'est pas un très grand film, mais on passe tout de même un bon moment. _

**Tinytuny :** Ho oui des disputes ! lol ! Hermione ne se laissera pas faire !

**Stellmaria :** Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise !

**ElavielTini :** Tu adores voir Draco en maître et il faut savoir que lui aussi il adore ça ! lol

**Coola :** Contente que ça te plaise !

**Sln :** Merci beaucoup pour cette adorable review ! Mais non, il ne faut pas dire ça, je suis sûre qu'avec le temps tu t'amélioreras ! Tu sais, moi j'écris depuis très longtemps parce que c'est une passion et un plaisir pour moi, je suis donc entraînée ! Tu as publiée des fics sur fanfiction ?

**Hermione 46 :** Merci beaucoup ! En espérant que ce chapitre te plaira également !

**Mathy :** Je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas trop vous faire attendre entre chaque chapitre !

**Les-divans-infernales :** Lol le pseudo, il est marrant ! Merci pour le compliment !

**Audinette :** Merci de me dire que ma fic est originale car je crois bien que c'était le but principal recherché lol ! Oui moi aussi j'avais envie de sortir un peu du contexte de Poudlard, pour changer quoi !

**Jorajho :** Cool, je suis ravie que le contexte te plaise !

**Buzame :** Et bien la suite c'est maintenant lol.

**Steph :** Et bien tu vas me dire ce que tu penses de ce nouveau chapitre ?

**Paprika Star :** Oui là c'est sûr que Draco ne va pas s'ennuyer avec Hermione lol.

**Dragonia :** Oui j'avais envie que notre petite Hermione soit quelque peu… chiante, comme on dit ! lol.

**Hermylove :** Merci pour ce gentil compliment qui me fais très plaisir !

**Yunakiss :** Et bien la suite maintenant lol.

**Tari Faelivrin ex U.S.Hermy :** Ok pas de problème, je vous poste la suite tout de suite !

**Doudou :** Merci ! J'espère que tu trouveras la suite toujours aussi prometteuse lol !

**hazéêva lavana... la louve blanche... :** Ha je suis toujours contente quand je reçois une de tes reviews toujours adorables ! Bisous à toi !

**Lisalune :** Coucou ! Et bien en espérant tout simplement que cette suite va te plaire autant que les premiers chapitres !

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Si si c'est bien iznogoud qui dit : je serais Calife à la place du Calife ! lol. Merci pour ta review très gentille et t'inquiètes, Hermione va garder son caractère ! lol.

**Lilouthephoenix :** Oui moi je me suis marrée toute seule en écrivant la scène qu'a fait Hermione avec Draco ! lol

_Encore un très grand merci à tous pour vos adorables reviews ! Maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

**.:Les Mille et Une Nuits :.**

**Chapitre 3 : Contre son gré**

**Rappel : **Pourquoi avait il fallu qu'elle se retrouve ici ? Dans un harem en plus ? Ce n'était vraiment pas son jour… Mais elle s'échapperait et en même temps elle emmènerais avec elle quelques rubis et émeraudes…

Hermione resta encore quelque minutes seule dans son coin à regarder ses pieds nus. Puis son regard s'orienta sur les autres filles qui occupaient également la pièce. Certaines discutaient entre elles, d'autres s'amusaient à tremper leurs pieds dans l'eau tandis que quelques unes se coiffaient les cheveux en rêvassant. Hermione se releva péniblement et se dirigea vers le bassin d'eau scintillante. Elle s'approcha doucement du bassin et y trempa précautionneusement un pied. A son plus grand bonheur, l'eau était agréablement tiède, d'ailleurs, des vapeurs s'en échappaient. La brunette allait enfin se décider à aller se baigner lorsqu'elle sentie deux mains la pousser brutalement dans le dos et elle tomba à la renverse dans le bassin en un plat magistral qui lui coupa le souffle. Lorsqu'elle émergea à la surface, Hermione grimaça en se massant le ventre, puis elle tourna un regard meurtrier vers l'une des filles qui arborait un sourire méchant et satisfait.

« Sale garce ! Ca t'as fait rire j'espère ! » lui lança agressivement la brunette.

La fille ne répondit pas en se contentant de glousser avec les autres en lui lançant un regard dégoûté.

Hermione fulminait et tandis qu'elle allait s'asseoir sur le bord du bassin, dégoulinante d'eau, elle ne vit pas la fille s'approcher dangereusement derrière elle. Elle lui versa sur la tête une cruche d'eau glaciale. Hermione étouffa un cri de surprise et se retourna vivement pour faire face à son agresseur. C'était bien la même fille qui l'avait poussé dans le bassin juste deux minutes auparavant. Hermione l'étudia du regard : elle était très belle avec de longs cheveux noirs de jais légèrement ondulés et des yeux en amandes d'un vert sombre mystérieux.

« Pétasse ! J'étais déjà mouillée ! » cracha Hermione à la figure de la fille aux yeux verts.

« Oups, pardon, que je suis maladroite, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! » répliqua la fille, un sourire méchant sur les lèvres.

« Et bien moi, tu vois, je le fais exprès ! »

Ceci étant dit, Hermione saisie la fille par les cheveux et la bouscula pour la faire tomber la tête la première dans le bassin.

« Bien fait, et j'espère qu'elle ne sait pas nager, elle se noiera ! »

Les autres filles lui lancèrent un regard de reproche, elles ne gloussaient plus du tout maintenant. Hermione leur lança un regard noir :

« Quoi ? Il y a d'autres volontaires ? »

Une des filles se précipita vers le bassin pour aider la fille aux yeux verts à s'extirper de l'eau :

« Mélissandre ! Mélissandre ça va ? » s'enquit-elle.

« Mais oui ça va ! Ce n'est que de l'eau… Elle me le payera ! » rétorqua Mélissandre en jetant un œil mauvais sur Hermione qui arborait un sourire triomphant.

Tandis que Mélissandre retournait rejoindre les autres filles, Hermione fit le tour de la pièce, histoire de voir s'il n'y avait pas d'autres sorties possibles. Elle inspecta les murs, les moindres petits recoins mais non, la seule sortie était belle et bien celle par laquelle elle était entrée dans ce foutu harem. Comment allait-elle bien pouvoir faire pour sortir de là ? Finalement, elle décida d'attendre que le dénommé Draco daigne vouloir venir faire un tour dans le harem, et elle profiterait de l'occasion pour se glisser discrètement dehors.

Draco se promenait dans les jardins du palais en étant plongé dans ses pensées :

_Cette fille est vraiment chiante, elle se paie ma tête ou quoi ? Une vraie sauvage ! En plus, elle m'a coûté les yeux de la tête !_

Tout en songeant qu'il devrait civiliser la brunette, Draco se dirigea vers une autre partie du palais, ne faisant pas vraiment attention où il allait. Finalement, il finit par rencontrer son père.

Lorsqu'il vit son fils, le Calife esquiva un sourire :

« Ha te voilà Draco. Alors, dis moi, j'avais raison n'est ce pas ? »

« A propos de quoi ? » demanda Draco.

« Des filles de Moustafa ! Elles sont belles, j'avais raison ? » répondit le Calife.

« Oui, très belles. »

Le Calife sourit puis reprit :

« Alors, laquelle a tu choisis ? »

Draco hésita.

« Une jolie brune. Elle s'appelle Hermione. » finit-il par avouer.

« Bien ! Très bien ! Tu me la montres ? »

« Maintenant ? » gémit Draco.

« Oui, maintenant. » approuva le Calife, impatient de voir la nouvelle courtisane.

Draco soupira et conduisit son père jusqu'au harem.

Lorsque la porte du harem s'ouvrit, Hermione releva la tête. Ça y était, c'était sa chance, son occasion, elle allait filer d'ici en moins de temps qu'il ne faudrait pour le dire. La brunette attendit que Draco et l'autre homme, qu'elle ne connaissait pas, s'intéressent aux courtisanes pour qu'elle puisse se glisser sans être vue vers la porte. Seulement, son mince espoir se consuma bien vite car manifestement, les deux hommes se dirigeaient vers elle et non pas vers les autres demoiselles, qui paraissaient d'ailleurs déçues.

« _Mais non ! Pas moi ! Merde, c'était pas prévu ça ! Allez ! Ouste ! Faites demi tour, allez voir les autres ! ALLEZ ! Non, non non pas moi ! » _songea Hermione qui commençait à paniquer et à se demander ce qu'ils lui voulait.

Draco venait de repérer Hermione, elle était dans un des recoins les plus sombre de la pièce, et sa tenue transparente laissait supposer qu'elle avait fait un tour dans le bassin.

Le Calife posa ses yeux sur Hermione, qui se sentie très mal à l'aise.

« C'est elle ? »

« Oui. » répondit simplement Draco.

« Elle est très jolie. Tu as bien choisis. » admira le Calife.

« Peut être, mais elle a un sale caractère. »

Hermione se vexa mais elle ne répondit rien, préférant se faire oublier.

Le Calife s'approcha de la jeune fille et passa une main dans ses cheveux encore humides. Hermione tressailli mais ne bougea pas. Mais lorsque les mains de l'homme aux longs cheveux blonds (Nda : Le Calife est à l'apparence de Lucius Malfoy ) commencèrent à s'attarder sur sa poitrine et ses fesses, elle se débâti violemment en s'arrachant à l'étreinte du Calife en hurlant :

« Lâchez moi ! NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS ! »

Le Calife haussa un sourcil et se tourna vers son fils :

« Il va falloir l'éduquer celle là. Tu as raison, elle a un foutu caractère. »

Puis il se dirigea vers la sortie et en referma les portes à clé, laissant Draco seul avec les courtisanes. (Nda : Non non Draco n'est pas enfermé, il a les clés !). Hermione s'était reculée tout au fond contre le mur. Draco s'approcha d'elle et lorsqu'il fut à sa hauteur, il lui marmonna :

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à recommencer à élever la voix sur mon père, c'est le Calife ! T'as compris ! »

Hermione ne répondit rien et se contenta de lui lancer un regard haineux.

« Réponds quand je te pose une question ! T'as compris ? » cracha Draco, s'impatientant.

« Oui j'ai compris ! Je ne suis pas idiote ! Mais je ne permettrais pas à cet homme de me tripoter de la sorte ! » répondit la brunette les dents serrées.

Draco lui attrapa le poignet violemment et la rapprocha de lui :

« Tu as raison, après tout, tu m'appartiens… »

« Aïe ! Arrête ! Tu me fais mal ! »

Draco lui relâcha le bras et lui lança un regard glacial. Il allait lui dire quelque chose lorsque deux bras gracieux vinrent s'enrouler autour de sa taille. Mélissandre lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Laisse la, elle ne mérite pas ton attention… »

Draco sourit et se laissa entraîner par Mélissandre vers la sortie. Hermione était sûre qu'il l'emmenait dans une chambre. Elle s'effondra par terre et s'autorisa à verser une larme, puis deux, puis elle se laissa aller à son désespoir en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

Le lendemain, Mélissandre revint dans le harem, plus rayonnante que jamais et lorsqu'elle passa devant Hermione qui avait les yeux rougis par les larmes qu'elle avaient versé toute la nuit, elle lui lança un regard méprisant accompagné d'un sourire mesquin.

Hermione crue qu'elle allait refondre en larmes mais la seule vue de Mélissandre attisa sa haine et lorsqu'elle fut à sa hauteur, Hermione lui fit un croche pied si bien que Mélissandre s'étala de tout son long sur le sol. Celle-ci se releva, furieuse :

« Non mais ça va pas ! »

« Moi ? si si ça va très bien merci. Et toi, tu t'es fais mal j'espère ? » lui répondit Hermione avec un sourire narquois.

« Je vais t'étrangler sale prétentieuse ! » menaça la jeune fille aux yeux verts.

« Essaye un peu, que je rigole ! »

Mélissandre lui jeta un regard noir puis tourna les talons, laissant Hermione derrière elle qui arborait un sourire de satisfaction. C'était la deuxième fois qu'elle rabattait le caquet de cette garce, et elle s'en félicitait. D'ailleurs, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle la détestait vraiment en faite. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'elle ne deviendrait jamais sa copine.

Quelques heures plus tard, tandis qu'Hermione nageait tranquillement dans le bassin, Draco refit de nouveau apparition dans le harem.

Hermione ne le vit pas entrer et elle sursauta quand il l'appela par son nom. La brunette sortie du bassin, étonnée.

« Quoi ? » l'interrogea t-elle lorsqu'il lui fit signe de le suivre.

Lorsqu'elle s'aperçue qu'il la dirigea vers la porte de sortie elle s'exclama :

« Ha ben enfin ! Sortir un peu, ça ne me fera pas de mal ! Je m'ennuie là dedans tu sais ? Et puis, c'est des connes, tes copines. »

Draco ne répondit rien, il se contenta de refermer la lourde porte du harem derrière eux et ensuite de conduire Hermione dans une autre pièce. Deux femmes s'y trouvaient déjà. Draco la poussa à l'intérieur et referma les portes derrière lui.

« Hey ! » protesta Hermione.

En observant un peu mieux l'endroit dans lequel elle se trouvait, Hermione s'aperçue que c'était en faite une salle d'eau. Elle ne pue continuer ses observations plus longtemps car les deux femmes la saisirent par les épaules, entreprirent de la déshabiller et de la plonger dans la baignoire déjà remplie d'eau chaude.

« Pfff… Mais j'ai déjà pris mon bain ! » s'impatienta Hermione.

Les deux femmes ne répondirent rien. L'une d'elle entreprit alors de la savonner tandis que l'autre lui lavait les cheveux. Une fois rincée, elles sortirent la brunette de l'eau et la frottèrent énergiquement avec une grande serviette puis elles l'installèrent sur un tabouret. L'une des deux femmes, qui était brune, saisi une paire de ciseaux mais Hermione lui saisit le poignet en lui lançant un regard menaçant :

« Repose ça tout de suite ! »

« Mais mademoiselle, il faut couper un peu vos cheveux ! » se justifia la femme.

« Pas question, tu laisses mes cheveux tranquilles ! C'est clair ? » cracha la brunette.

« Bon… bon… très bien. » balbutia la femme, tremblante.

L'autre femme, qui était blonde foncée, avait sortie des vêtements et les tendis à Hermione.

Hermione les inspecta du regard avant de les enfiler : c'était une longue robe beige crème à manches longues se terminant en pointes sur le dos de la main, décolleté plongeant en V, moulante jusqu'à la taille. A partir de la taille, la robe s'évasait jusqu'aux chevilles.

Une fois habillée et les cheveux séchés, Hermione voulue sortir mais la brune la retint par le bras :

« Attendez ! »

« Quoi encore ? C'est bon là, je suis toute propre ! » s'exaspéra la jeune fille.

« Nous devons vous maquiller et vous coiffer. »

« Hein ? Mais pourquoi faire ? » s'étonna Hermione.

Pour toute réponse, la blonde la saisie par les épaules et la fit asseoir de nouveau sur le tabouret.

Elle commença alors à maquiller ses yeux de noir puis elle passa sur ses lèvres un mélange d'épices rosées. Elle lui passa ensuite un produit légèrement brillant qui fixa et lissa la couleur sur ses lèvres. Quand elle eue finis, la brune tenta de coiffer la cascade de cheveux bruns d'Hermione mais celle-ci s'y opposa tout net, la menaçant de lui faire avaler ses ciseaux.

Hermione se releva du tabouret et s'empressa de sortir de la pièce. Draco l'attendait derrière la porte.

« A quoi ça sert tout ça ? » lui reprocha t-elle.

« Que tu sois présentable. » répondit simplement Draco avant de l'entraîner dans les jardins.

Hermione se délecta du doux parfum des fleurs et de respirer enfin l'air vivifiant de l'extérieur. Elle repéra un coin d'ombre et s'y installa, sans l'accord de Draco, en s'allongeant dans l'herbe tendre. Draco s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Tu promènes souvent tes courtisanes comme ça ? » ironisa la jeune fille.

« Non. » répondit-il simplement.

Elle se redressa en position assise en levant un sourcil interrogateur.

« J'ai pensé que ça te ferais plaisir, c'est tout. » se justifia le beau blond.

« Ha… et bien merci. Ca fais du bien, effectivement. » répondit-elle en se recouchant dans l'herbe.

Une demi heure plus tard, Draco précisa à Hermione qu'il était temps de rentrer.

« Ho non ! Je ne veux pas retourner là dedans ! »

« On ne te demande pas ton avis. »

« Pourtant c'est moi que ça concerne ! En plus, je ne m'entends pas du tout avec les autres. S'il te plaît ! Je ne veux pas retourner dans cette pièce ! » se lamenta Hermione.

Draco hésita. Voilà qu'il allait se laisser influencer et faire du favoritisme ? Non.

« Tu n'y retourne pas ce soir, mais demain tu n'auras pas le choix. » finit-il par dire.

« Ho merci ! » souffla Hermione.

« Mais à une condition. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Tu passes la nuit avec moi. »

« QUOI ? » s'exclama Hermione en se relevant.

« Tu est ma courtisane, tu n'as pas le choix en faite. » conclu t-il en l'attrapant par le bras et en la menant contre son gré vers le palais.

**Fin du Chapitre 3**

_Et voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus et maintenant vous me feriez très plaisir en me faisant part de vos commentaires dans une chtite review ! Merci !_

_**Nuit Sans Lune**_


	4. Cauchemar éveillé

**Bonjour ! Je sais, je suis impardonnable et très en retard mais bon, mieux vaut tard que jamais non ? Alors voici le chapitre 4, j'espère que vous allez en apprécier la lecture !**

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Lisalune : **C'est drôle mais tu n'est pas la seule à me traiter de sadique … lol ! Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

**Tinytuny : **Oui j'ai été rapide pour les premiers chapitres mais là ce n'est plus le cas et je m'en excuse, mais j'ai plus trop le temps ! Mais bon je vais m'arranger pas de soucis ! Merci pour ta review et dans ce cas je continue dans la continuité de la qualité ( pour répondre à ta question, je ne sais pas si ça ce dit non plus… lol).

**zeeve lelula : **Lol non je ne me suis inspirée de personne pour le personnage de Mélissandre ! Mais bon, tu n'est pas la seule à la détester ! Bisous.

**Le Saut de l'Ange : **Merci ce compliment me touche beaucoup ! Tu vas voir ce qui va se passer, mais ce n'est pas… enfin tu vas voir !

**Buzame : **Oui Mélissandre est très spéciale, son problème c'est la jalousie !

**Miss Voldemorette : **Lol oui mais dans ce chapitre c'est plutôt Draco qui va faire subir notre pauvre Hermione…

**Arwenajane : **Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture !

**Dragonia : **Ma pompom girl attitrée ? Wow j'en ai de la chance dis donc ! lol ! Merci !

**Ithilwyn : **Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudra pas trop quand à la « courteur » de ce chapitre ! Bisous.

**Jorajho : **Non désolée je n'ai jamais lu tes fics mais si jamais j'ai un moment de libre, j'irais faire un tour ! Merci pour ta review !

**CORNEDRUE-POTTER : **Et bien que te dire à part : voici la suite ! lol !

**Doudou : **Toujours aussi prometteur ? Ha ben tant mieux ! lol !

**Stellmaria : **Oui c'est vrai qu'elle est un peu immature notre petite Mione dans ma fic, par contre naïve, non pas trop, je dirais plutôt impulsive ! Mais si je l'ai fait avec ce caractère, c'est normal donc pas de soucis ! Bisous !

**Hermylove : **Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours autant ! Merci !

**Lily : **Merci pour ta review ! Ca me fait très plaisir que tu aimes ce que j'écris !

**Tari Faelivrin ex U.S.Hermy : **Pour le lemon c'est peut être pas comme tu pensais mais bon, on avance… ! Merci pour ta review !

**Feeclochette : **Justin Corinne PetiteSuite ? Bon, c'est vraiment parce que c'est eux hein ! lol !

**Lilouthephoenix : **Moi aussi j'aime ce caractère bien trempé ! lol !

**Carrote cuite : **Lol oui c'est vrai qu'il est marrant dans le film.

**Lilith : **Merci pour ton adorable review et bonne lecture !

**Laure1 :** Oui et cette nuit ne va pas être toute rose !

**Lunder : **Contente que tu ai finalement décidé de la lire ! lol ! Bisous !

**Sln : **Je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil sur « Mémoires d'outre-tombe » car le titre m'intrigue ! Bisous !

**Langedesenfers : **D'accord pas de problème, vla la suite !

**babydior100 : **Merci je suis contente que ça te plaise autant ! Désolé pour la longue attente !

**babyxx1 : **Ok je lâche pas ! Lol !

**Lila Flow : **Wow, que de compliments, j'en rougis encore lol ! Merci beaucoup ! Moi ? A la prison des auteurs ? Oui mais après, vous n'aurez plus de suite si je suis en prison ! Niark niark !

**Takoma : **Désolée d'avoir été si longue ! Bisous et bonne lecture !

**Mathy : **Je confirme, Hermione est folle… lol !

**Naélia : **Et bien tu vas voir dans ce chapitre !

**Jun Rogue : **Houuu je sens que je vais me coltiner une semaine de retenue à récurer des chaudrons avec Rogue ou bien des devoirs supplémentaires en DCFM avec Jun pour la cause de mon horrible retard ! Arg !

**Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell : **La réponse à ta première question dans ce Chapitre !

**Jay : **Du favoritisme ? Quand il s'apercevra qu'il a fait une très grosse erreur, peut être qu'il en fera, effectivement… !

**Lenne : **Bon ben dans ce cas je continue !

**Encore un grand merci à tous et bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Les mille et une nuits**

**Chapitre 4 : Cauchemar éveillé**

**Rappel :** « Tu est ma courtisane, tu n'as pas le choix en faite. » conclu t-il en l'attrapant par le bras et en la menant contre son gré vers le palais.

« Lâche moi ! Mais lâche moi enfin ! » s'égosillait Hermione en essayant vainement de s'échapper de l'emprise de Draco.

« Arrête un peu de hurler et reste tranquille, tu me fatigues à la fin… » s'énerva Draco, tenant toujours fermement la brunette par le bras et la menant dans les couloirs du palais.

« Mais j'arrête de hurler si je veux et figure toi que je n'en ai pas envie ! » répliqua t-elle d'un ton cinglant.

Draco soupira.

« Tu est désespérante… » se lamenta t-il avant de la pousser dans une pièce magnifique et de refermer la porte à clé derrière eux.

Hermione arrêta un moment ses protestations tellement elle était subjuguée par la beauté de la pièce.

« C'est ma chambre. » l'informa le beau blond.

« Merci, j'm'en serais doutée… » souffla Hermione.

La jeune fille laissa son regard vagabonder sur les différents endroits de la pièce avant de remarquer que la nuit dehors était tombée. Elle se retourna doucement vers Draco, une lueur de peur dans le regard.

« Quoi ? » demanda t-il au bout d'un moment.

« Laisse moi partir… » supplia t-elle.

« Hors de question. »

Il se débarrassa de sa veste et s'approcha de la jeune fille qui tressaillit.

« Je te fais si peur que ça ? » s'amusa t-il en la voyant reculer.

« C'est ce que tu comptes faire qui me fais peur ! » s'écria t-elle.

« Allons, tu verras, c'est pas si terrible… » susurra t-il en la plaquant contre le mur.

« Arrête, recule… pousse toi… » gémit la jeune fille qui sentait que les larmes n'allaient pas tarder à couler sur ses joues.

Mais Draco n'écoutait pas ses protestations. Il la saisit par la taille et la poussa sans ménagement sur le grand lit. La pièce était faiblement éclairée que par les minces rayons de lune qui filtraient par la fenêtre entrouverte, et qui s'accrochaient aux larmes maintenant scintillantes qui avaient finies par se déverser en silence sur le doux visage de la jeune fille. Draco passa une main sur les joues d'Hermione et en essuya délicatement les larmes.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? » lui demanda t-il, bien qu'il connaissait déjà la réponse.

« Je n'ai pas choisie d'être ce que tu vas faire de moi ! » cracha t-elle, du venin dans la voix, brisée par les sanglots.

Draco soupira. Il approcha ses lèvres de celles de la brunette et déposa un baiser sur celles-ci. Il tenta d'approfondir ce baiser mais il finit par se retirer car la jeune fille n'y répondait pas.

« Tu pourrais quand même faire un effort ! » protesta t-il rageusement.

Elle le défia du regard.

« Enfin quoi ! N'importe quelle fille serait prête à mourir pour être à ta place ! » s'énerva Draco.

« Je ne suis pas n'importe quelle fille ! Je ne suis pas une putain comme toutes celles que tu gardes prisonnières comme des animaux domestiques dans ton harem ! » cria Hermione, tentant de se libérer de l'emprise de Draco.

« Je suis si repoussant à tes yeux ? C'est ça ? Je ne te plais pas assez ! » cria t-il à son tour, se positionnant sur Hermione de façon à la bloquer par le poids de son corps sur le sien.

Elle éclata de nouveau en sanglots.

« J'ai pas dit ça… Lâche moi, laisse moi ! » sanglota t-elle.

« Réponds ! Je ne te plaît pas ! Réponds ! »

« Tu est très beau si c'est ce que tu veux savoir ! Mais je ne t'aime pas ! T'entends ? J'te déteste ! Tu es un monstre ! »

Draco grogna et plaqua de nouveau ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune fille, forçant l'entrée de sa langue dans la bouche d'Hermione qui ne pue rien faire pour y échapper. Il passa ensuite ses mains sur tout son corps qui tremblait de peur. Draco retourna Hermione et détacha rageusement sa robe qu'il envoya balader à travers la pièce. Il en fit de même avec ses sous vêtements et se déshabilla à son tour. Puisqu'elle ne voulait pas faire d'efforts, il n'en ferait pas non plus, il la prendrait de force, tant pis si elle aura mal.

« Non… Non… Pas ça, je t'en pris… Non… » gémit-elle.

N'écoutant pas, il la pénétra de force. Elle cria de douleur, sentant comme une présence indésirable forcée l'entrée dans son corps si fragile. Draco commença des mouvements de va et vient irréguliers, de plus en plus vite pour son propre plaisir tandis qu'Hermione souffrait.

« Arrête ! Arrête… » souffla t-elle, le suppliant.

Mais il continua de la forcer jusqu'à ce qu'il y est prit tout son plaisir. Il se retira enfin, laissant Hermione agoniser, se repliant en boule sur elle-même, les mains sur son bas ventre. Du sang coulait en mince filet le long de ses cuisses, tandis que ses larmes débordaient de ses yeux humides et rougis. Draco lui lança un regard méprisant mais au fond de lui, il sentit comme sa conscience lui crier quelque chose qu'il se refusait d'entendre : _Tu l'as violée ! Tu l'as violée Draco !_

Il s'approcha d'elle, voulant la prendre dans ses bras mais elle se releva précipitamment pour se mettre hors de portée de lui. La jeune fille étant debout, Draco pu mieux constater à quel point elle était belle, son corps gracieux… Mais il sentait qu'il n'en avait pas profiter comme il fallait, il l'avait bâclé, humilié… Hermione sécha ses larmes et lui lança un regard meurtrier avant de ramasser sa robe et de l'enfiler hâtivement, privant Draco de la vue sur son corps désormais impur, sale…

« Hermione… » commença t-il.

« Je te déteste, tu es un monstre ! » coupa t'elle, le regard noir et la voix chargée de menaces.

Il préféra se taire.

« Laisse moi partir maintenant ! »

« Non… »

« Laisse moi partir ! » cria t-elle.

« Non ! Je te ramènerais au harem demain matin, maintenant viens là et dors ! » répéta t-il plus fermement, désignant le lit.

« Je ne dormirais jamais dans ce lit ! »

« Et bien dors par terre, je m'en fout ! » répliqua t-il, de mauvaise humeur.

Draco se mit sous ses draps et tourna le dos à Hermione qui s'accroupit dans un coin de la pièce, le plus loin possible du beau blond. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne trouvèrent le sommeil cette nuit là.

Tôt le lendemain matin, Draco ramena Hermione dans le harem. Ils ne s'échangèrent aucune parole. Quand les portes du harem se furent refermées derrière Hermione, celle-ci courue jusqu'au bassin et plongea dedans sans hésitation, désirant se laver du sang séché sur ses cuisses et de l'odeur de Draco sur son corps meurtri. Ainsi mouillée, aucune des autres filles ne décela les larmes qui coulaient de nouveau sur les joues de la brunette.

Elle sortit de l'eau au demi heure plus tard et se remit en quête d'une quelconque sortie ou brèche dans le harem qui pourrait la conduire à la liberté. Mais elle ne trouva, une fois de plus, rien du tout. Hermione finit par être désespérée de ne jamais pouvoir s'échapper un jour et elle se résolut à attendre que la mort vienne la chercher.

Si bien que, pendant plusieurs jours, elle refusa de manger et de boire, restant seule dans un des coins sombres du harem où personne ne faisait attention à elle.

Mais le quatrième jour de jeun…

« Hermione ? » s'enquit une des courtisanes en découvrant le corps inanimé de la brunette.

Alertée, elle courut aux portes du harem et tambourina de toutes ses forces jusqu'à ce qu'un des gardes vienne voir ce qui causait ce bruit.

« Vite ! Appelez le médecin ! Une des courtisanes est mourante ! » cria la fille.

Le garde alla prévenir le médecin qui arriva très vite, suivi de Draco qui paraissait inquiet. La fille les amena vers le corps d'Hermione, gisant dans le coin sombre du harem où on l'avait facilement oublié.

« Mais qu'est ce que ça signifie ? » demanda Draco au médecin qui auscultait le pou d'Hermione.

« Ca signifie qu'elle est vivante mais complètement déshydratée ! Apportez de l'eau, il faut la faire boire et vite, sinon elle va finir par mourir. » répondit le médecin.

Un garde apporta une grande cruche d'eau et un verre. Draco aida le médecin à faire boire de force Hermione. Au bout de plusieurs tentatives, l'eau coula enfin dans sa gorge et la jeune fille reprit connaissance au bout de plusieurs verres d'eau. Le médecin insista pour qu'elle boive la cruche entière car son corps manquait cruellement de cette ressource vitale. On transporta ensuite Hermione dans une grande chambre où elle y resta une semaine aux soins de femmes.

Finalement, lorsqu'elle se sentie mieux, on l'autorisa à sortir dans les jardins pour prendre l'air. Tandis qu'Hermione se promenait entre les massifs de fleurs, Draco vint à sa rencontre :

« Comment tu vas ? » s'enquit-il.

« Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire ? » l'agressa t-elle.

« J'étais inquiet. »

Elle ne répondit rien et s'assit à l'ombre d'un grand palmier. Draco s'assit à son tour à côté d'elle.

« Pourquoi tu me gardes de force ici ? Pourquoi tu ne me laisses pas partir ? » lui demanda t-elle au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence.

Il se tourna vers elle et plongea son regard acier dans ses yeux chocolat :

« Je t'ai payé cher… »

« C'est la seule raison pour laquelle je reste ici… »

« Oui. »

« Et tu ne comprends donc pas que je préfère mourir que de rester là ? Tu ne comprends pas que, si je n'y suis pas arrivée aujourd'hui, je retenterais ma chance ? Je ne suis pas un objet de collection, je suis un être humain… » murmura t-elle.

Il ne répondit rien. Puis, finalement, il lui prit la main :

« Ecoute, tu resteras ici, que tu le veuille ou non. Seulement je vais faire en sorte que tu t'y plaises mieux. Premièrement, tu vas avoir une chambre personnelle, ça c'est surtout parce que je pourrais plus facilement te surveiller pour que tu ne refasse plus de bêtise de ce genre, et ensuite, je t'accorde l'autorisation de sortir dans les jardins quand tu veux, ça te va ? »

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi elle s'attendait mais c'était déjà mieux que rien…

**Fin du Chapitre**

* * *

**Ne me sautez pas dessus si c'est trop court, je sais bien que ce chapitre est très court et je m'en excuse surtout parce qu'en plus j'ai mis du temps avant de vous le poster ! Seulement il faut me comprendre, j'ai trois fictions publiées en cours, plus deux autres que j'écris mais que je publierais certainement plus tard, quand deux des trois déjà publiées seront finies. De plus, je ne vous cacherais pas que j'ai de gros problèmes d'inspiration pour cette fiction et ça m'embête beaucoup car elle a l'air de vous plaire énormément ! Sincèrement, il faut que je me torture l'esprit pour vous trouver et vous concocter une histoire originale sur nos deux persos préférés… Dur dur… Bon en attendant, vous pouvez me laisser vos impressions pour ce chapitre dans une review ! Bisous à tous,**

**Nuit Sans Lune**


	5. Enfin un allié

**Bonjour à tous ! Eh oui me revoilà, vous n'espériez plus hein ? Avouez ! Oui, maintenant je crois qu'il va falloir s'y faire comme ça, je ne peux vraiment pas poster de chapitres régulièrement, je suis désolée. D'autant plus que là, j'ai des vacances chargées, je reviens tout juste de deux semaines de vacances et je repars dans quelques jours pour encore deux semaines… sans ordinateur ! Donc…**

**Je ne réponds pas aux reviews parce que j'ai fait des modifs d'ordinateur pour récupérer des données sur mon ordi dans ma chambre et je n'ai pas réussi à transférer les reviews, mais j'y répondrais au prochain chapitre ! Voilà, j'espère que vous aussi vous passez de bonnes vacances, et BONNE LECTURE ! ;)**

**NOTE IMPORTANTE A LA FIN DE CE CHAPITRE, N'OUBLIEZ PAS DE LA LIRE !**

**

* * *

**

**..:LES MILLE ET UNE NUITS:..**

**Chapitre 5 : Enfin un allié**

Hermione méditait sur son grand lit aux draps de soie blanche. Sa nouvelle chambre personnelle était vraiment magnifique, elle était grande, les murs étaient enduis d'une cire blanche nacrée qui rajoutait à la luminosité de la pièce malgré les trois grandes fenêtres et la baie vitrée, qui donnait sur un grand balcon fleuri avec vue sur les jardins, qui laissaient les doux rayons du soleil matinal filtrer dans la chambre. Ils apportaient une agréable chaleur et leurs douces lumières se reflétaient sur les meubles en bois clairs : une grande armoire, une table basse, deux fauteuils en daim beige et le grand lit en bois exotique à baldaquin et aux draps blancs ; et les rayons finissaient leur course folle sur un grand miroir à pied en le faisant chatoyer de mille éclats dorés.

La brunette était habillé d'un élégant déshabillé blanc nacré lui aussi : un haut moulant décolleté qui s'arrêtait peu en dessous de la poitrine dont les perles dorées qui y étaient accrochées chatouillaient le ventre plat de la jeune fille, et aux longues manches transparentes et bouffantes, ainsi qu'un pantalon taille basse « aladin », bouffant et légèrement translucide, offrant à la vue les longues jambes fines d'Hermione et sa petite culotte blanche en dentelle d'une élégante finesse, et ses pieds restaient nus.

La brunette regardait ses mains et ses pieds en les étudiant avec un certain intérêt : une jeune servante était venue il y a quelques heures pour lui faire sur ces mains et ses pieds de superbes tatouages au henné rouge sombre. Hermione trouva cela très joli et elle s'était même avouée devant le reflet que lui renvoyait son grand miroir qu'elle trouvait la tenue qu'elle portait magnifique. D'ailleurs, la jeune fille avait tout l'air d'une princesse dans un palais blanc.

Quelques légers coups frappés à sa porte la fit sortir de sa contemplation.

« Oui ? » demanda t-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit lentement et Jasmine entra :

« Bonjour Mademoiselle. J'ose espérer que vous avez passé une excellente première nuit dans vos nouveaux appartements. » commença la servante.

« Plus qu'excellente, je te remercie. » répondit Hermione avec douceur.

« Je me suis permise de venir vous déranger quelques minutes pour vous informer de l'arrivée du Prince Karim. »

« Le Prince Karim ? » s'étonna la brunette.

« Oui, c'est le cousin du Prince du Soleil, sa majesté le Dragon Blanc, et pour saluer dignement son arrivée dans notre palais, toutes les courtisanes se doivent de l'accueillir avec distinction. » expliqua Jasmine.

« Très bien, je vais descendre. Où arrive t-il ? »

« Dans les jardins, près de la Grande Fontaine. » répondit Jasmine en faisant une révérence. « Je vais maintenant vous quitter. Très bonne journée à vous Mademoiselle. » reprit-elle en s'éclipsant.

Hermione s'admira encore une fois dans le miroir et vérifia que son maquillage noir autour de ses yeux n'avait pas coulé et que les épices pourpres sur ses lèvres avaient gardées leur belle couleur.

Elle s'épousseta d'un revers de main, remis ses longs cheveux bruns ondulés en place et sortit de la chambre en prenant la direction des jardins. Toutes les courtisanes étaient déjà là, et lorsque Hermione se joignit à elles, elles lui lancèrent des regards meurtriers. La brunette n'avait toujours pas réussie à se faire des amies, et le fait que Draco lui ai accordé une chambre personnelle n'avait fait qu'empirer la situation.

_Ces filles sont d'une jalousie maladive… _songea Hermione en leur renvoyant un regard glacial.

Soudain, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le carrosse qui arrivait, escorté par d'élégants cavaliers sur des chevaux superbes, aux parures d'or et d'argent. Lorsque l'extraordinaire carrosse doré s'arrêta devant les jeunes filles toutes excitées, un jeune homme tout encore plus magnifique en descendit avec élégance et leur adressa son plus beau sourire. Hermione en resta bouche bée : le jeune homme ne devait pas dépassé les 19 ans et il était tout le contraire de Draco : les cheveux courts en batailles d'un noir de jais brillant au soleil, la peau délicieusement halée et les yeux… Ces yeux étaient étrangement fascinants ! Ils étaient d'un violet pourpre mordoré !

Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester accroché à ce regard violine aux éclats dorés quand autre chose attira son attention : le nouveau venu n'avait pas la tenue vestimentaire d'un prince, mais plutôt d'un exploreur aventurier : une chemise ample en lin blanche entrouverte sur son torse musclé et aux manches longues retroussées, un pantalon de cuir brun quelque peu élimé (sans doute par les voyages) retenu par un solide ceinturon noir fermé par une boucle d'argent massif en forme de tête de dragon, des bottes noirs à léger talons… Son cou s'ornait d'un pendentif (un petit dragon vert pris dans une goutte d'ambre) retenu par une chaîne argentée, d'épais bracelets en bronze et incrustés d'éclats d'émeraude faisaient chatoyer la lumière à ses poignets tandis qu'à l'une de ses oreilles pendait un anneau doré retenant une griffe (ou un croc ?) d'un blanc de nacre. Pour compléter le tableau un tatouage violet sombre était incrusté dans son cou : encore un dragon !

Tandis que toutes les jeunes filles s'agglutinaient autour du superbe jeune homme, Hermione resta en arrière et s'apprêta à tourner les talons pour rejoindre sa chambre. Ce qui attira alors l'attention de Karim. Il essaya de s'écarter des courtisanes pour rattraper Hermione, qui disparaissait déjà dans les jardins luxuriants. Lorsque le jeune homme réussi enfin à s'arracher de cette étreinte féminine, il se mit à courir dans la direction où était partit l'inconnue, tourna à l'angle d'un bosquet et… PAF ! Il rentra en brutale collision avec un être qui lui était familier…

« Draco ! » s'exclama Karim en se massant le nez.

« Ha Karim, cher cousin… Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas changé ! » répondit doucement le jeune homme aux prunelles d'acier.

« Eh non, que veut tu, je ne me ferais jamais à ce sang royal ! Dis moi, tu n'aurais pas vu une jeune demoiselle brune passer par ici ? »

« Une jeune demoiselle brune ? J'en ai au moins une dizaine dans mon harem, de brunes ! Tu ne pourrais pas être plus précis ? » ironisa gentiment Draco.

« Heu… Je n'ai pas vu son visage, mais elle à l'air différente des autres… Au moins, elle, elle ne m'a pas sauté dessus ! » rétorqua Karim, un sourire en coin.

« Sauté dessus, tu dis ? Hum, fais attention, ce sont mes courtisanes et non les tiennes… Différente ? Je n'en vois qu'une qui peut être différente ! C'est Hermione que tu as du repéré… »

« Hermione ? C'est un bien joli nom, quoique étrange… Ca ne vient pas d'ici ? »

« Je ne pense pas. Je ne lui ai jamais posé la question… » avoua le blond.

Karim se gratta pensivement la tête avant d'étouffer un bâillement sonore.

« Boarf, je lui demanderais à l'occasion… » finit-il par dire.

« A l'occasion ? Tu n'est pas censé fricoter avec MES courtisanes, surtout celle là… » grogna Draco.

« Ho ! Tu as une préférée ? Toi ? » s'amusa Karim en haussant un sourcil.

« Possible oui. » répondit simplement Draco, l'air songeur.

« Bon, tu pourrais me montrer où je vais m'installer ? Je suis fatigué… »

« Pas tout de suite, avant il faut que tu passes voir mon père… »

« Ho non ! Tu sais très bien que moi et Lucius, on n'ai pas vraiment copains ! » bouda Karim en soupirant.

« Ne l'appelle pas par son vrai nom, il déteste ça… » rappela Draco.

« Je sais… » répondit Karim avec un sourire entendu, une lueur taquine dans ses prunelles violines.

Les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent leur discussion tout en se dirigeant vers le palais. Hermione, qui s'était cachée derrière un bosquet de roses, n'avait pas manqué une miette de la conversation…

Elle s'autorisa à sortir de sa cachette avec prudence, au cas où quelqu'un pourrait la surprendre dans cette posture, au pire, elle pourrait toujours dire qu'elle taillait un petit coup les roses mais… Ca ne serait sans doute pas très crédible ! Finalement elle se redressa toute entière et reprit sa route à travers les jardins, prenant la direction de sa chambre. Une fois qu'elle y fut arrivée, elle remarqua que Jasmine avait du passer par là quelques minutes plus tôt : un bon repas fumant l'attendait sur la table basse. Hermione se précipita sur le repas pour l'engloutir goulûment, elle avait très faim ! Une fois son repas terminé, elle décida de retourner se promener dans les jardins…

Hermione avait beau avoir retrouvé sa forme et sa pétillante beauté naturelle, son cœur n'en restait pas moins triste. Elle se sentait comme un félin domestique prit en cage et cela, elle ne le supporterait plus très longtemps… Elle avait longtemps médité sur le comment du pourquoi elle restait là, et la jeune fille restait persuadée que Draco ne la gardait pas ici que pour de l'argent… Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle espérait. Récemment, Hermione avait repéré un endroit du jardin que les gardes ne surveillaient que partiellement, ce serait sans doute par là qu'elle s'évaderait ! Mais elle avait longuement réfléchi à cette troublante question : Où est ce que j'irais ? sans jamais encore trouvé la réponse… Et puis, après tout, elle était logée, nourrie, bien habillée, dorlotée par Jasmine, avec qui elle commençait à devenir complice… dorlotée… La douleur restait encrée en Hermione, cette sensation de violence et d'impureté. Jamais elle ne pourrait lui pardonner ce que Draco lui avait fait ! C'était monstrueux, et lui, il réagissait comme si rien ne s'était passé, ou du moins, comme si c'était normal pour lui…

Hermione stoppa ses réflexions lorsqu'elle entendit des cris provenir de la salle du trône, portés par la légère brise depuis la fenêtre ouverte.

« Ha ça suffit Karim ! Tu sais très bien que ton impertinence n'ai pas toléré en ma présence ! » criait le calife, Lucius de son vrai nom, mais communément appelé Obasam Namamh.

Hermione n'entendait pas ce que Karim répondait car, lui, il ne criait pas. Preuve qu'il devait être calmement en train de se payer la tronche de Lucius. Normal, dans ce cas, que le dit Calife s'emporte, il n'aimait guère qu'on se paye sa tronche. Normal. De nouveau, la voix douce et mélodieuse de Lucius s'éleva jusqu'au oreilles sensibles de la brunette :

« Insolent ! Sombre crétin ! Gredin ! Sors d'ici tout de suite et que je ne te revois plus ! »

Karim venait d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait : la paix. Hermione sourit malgré elle et décida d'aller à la rencontre de ce Karim si séduisant et au caractère proche de celui de la jeune fille. Elle n'eu pas à le chercher bien longtemps, il se trouvait dans le couloir du palais qui menait à la chambre d'Hermione. Seulement, il était en compagnie de son cousin.

« Voilà, c'est ici. » lui dit Draco en désignant une porte en bois brun, presque à côté de celle d'Hermione.

La brunette se calfeutra derrière l'angle du mur et continua d'écouter la conversation des deux jeunes hommes.

Karim ouvrit la porte et dédia un grand sourire à Draco :

« C'est magnifique ! En plus, elle est dans les tons violets, c'est parfait ! » s'exclama t-il. Le violet devait être une couleur qu'il appréciait.

« C'est fait exprès. » répondit Draco en lui rendant un sourire.

Karim entra dans la pièce et fut content de voir que les domestiques avaient déjà installés ses affaires.

« Bon, je te laisse te reposer. » proposa Draco en refermant la porte.

Le jeune homme blond tourna à l'angle du mur et tomba sur Hermione, qui était toujours là.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » s'étonna t-il.

« Je… je retournais dans ma chambre ! » mentit-elle.

« Tu… Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? » s'enquit-il.

« Non, merci. » répondit la brunette un peu trop durement.

« Très bien. Bon après midi dans ce cas. »

Elle ne prit pas soin de lui répondre et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Draco en fut visiblement peiné, mais il l'avait bien cherché après tout. Comment se faire pardonner ? Si pardonner un viol était faisable… Mais de cela, Draco avait des doutes. Il soupira en se prenant la tête dans les mains, releva la tête et repartit comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

De son côté, Karim regardait les oiseaux passés près de sa fenêtre en piaillant gaiement. La chambre lui plaisait, mais elle était peut être encore trop grande à son goût. Il ne s'habituerait donc jamais à cette vie de noblesse… Il préférait les sentiers de terre battue, les forêts à la végétation dense, les clairières ensoleillées et les cascades et sources d'eau chaude… L'aventure et l'exploration, en d'autres termes. Et les dragons. Il adorait les dragons, bien qu'il n'en ai encore jamais vu, mais Karim était persuadé de leur existence légendaire… Si seulement un jour il pouvait en voir un, un vrai dragon ! Soudain, un rire féminin, doux et cristallin, résonna à ses oreilles sensibles. Il avait toujours eu l'ouie et la vue plus développées que les autres personnes… En se penchant un peu plus à sa fenêtre il aperçue une jeune servante en bas qui faisait le clown avec une de ses amies, une servante aussi sans doute. Le rire retentit de nouveau, mais il ne venait pas des deux jeunes filles en bas, il venait de la droite de Karim. Celui-ci tourna son regard vers le balcon de la chambre d'à côté : Hermione était penchée sur la balustrade d'or blanc et rigolait des pitreries de Jasmine. Karim avait le loisir de la regarder, elle ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué… Il trouva Hermione d'une beauté farouche et pétillante, le genre de beauté qu'il appréciait. Il remarqua aussi ces étranges marques noires sur son doux visage qui soulignaient encore sa beauté d'une touche sauvage. Il resta un moment à la contempler quand enfin Hermione sentit des yeux posés sur elle depuis trop longtemps. Elle tourna alors la tête et croisa le regard si envoûtant violet mordoré.

Karim lui décocha son sourire le plus charmeur et Hermione crue qu'elle allait fondre sur place. Il était tellement beau ! Différent des autres, et ces yeux ! Et même par delà son incroyable charme physique, Hermione sentait que même sans le connaître, elle serait sur la même longueur d'onde que Karim. La brunette lui rendit un sourire timide, dieu que ce garçon l'intimidait ! Il ne décrocha pas son regard des yeux noisette de la jeune fille et ce fut elle qui les baissa, trop intimidé par ce regard violet et ce visage charmeur. Hermione rentra précipitamment dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur le lit, le cœur battant la chamade. Depuis quand un garçon lui faisait-il cet effet là ? Il fallait qu'elle se calme, à tout prix ! Mais d'un simple regard il lui avait transmis les plus beaux compliments du monde ! Hermione soupira d'aise et un sourire béat ourla ses lèvres, le premier vrai sourire qu'elle n'avait jamais laissé échapper depuis son enfermement.

Karim… Il fallait qu'elle aille le voir ! Elle qui ne croyait pas au coup de foudre. La brunette se leva et sortit dans le couloir. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre du jeune homme et leva le poing pour frapper. Mais elle suspendit son geste, son cœur cognant de nouveau douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Un coup de foudre… Oui, peut être pour elle, mais pour lui ? Elle serait ridicule de venir l'importuner dans sa chambre alors qu'elle n'était qu'une courtisane, et qui plus est, d'une courtisane de Draco ! Draco… Ce chien détestable qui lui avait volé sa « première fois », cet instant qu'elle s'était toujours imaginée des plus doux et amoureux… Il l'avait privé d'amour, Hermione croyait que plus jamais son cœur ne pourrait recoller les morceaux que Draco avait brisé de toutes ses forces. Plus jamais elle ne pourrait aimé. Mais… Peut être que si, après tout ? Ce Boum Boum incessant qui provenait de sa poitrine lorsqu'elle repensait à ce regard violine n'était-il pas la preuve irréfutable que son cœur était toujours vivant et prêt à libérer l'amour qu'il avait soigneusement renfermé dans sa blessure ?

Karim finit par ouvrir la porte, et ne fut pas surpris de trouver la jeune fille derrière. Les joues de celle-ci prirent instantanément cette jolie couleur rose qui vire si vite au rouge écarlate. Karim sourit à l'embarra d'Hermione et l'invita à rentrer. La jeune fille fit un pas timide en direction de la pièce, puis finit par y rentrer. Le jeune Prince referma la porte derrière elle puis alla s'asseoir sur le lit, et invita Hermione à en faire de même. Ce qu'elle fit, sans que son cœur ne cesse ses incessants battements décidemment trop forts.

« C'est Hermione, ton prénom. C'est ça ? » commença Karim.

« Oui… » marmonna la brunette.

« Moi c'est Karim. Tu es ici depuis longtemps ? »

« Quelques mois, deux ou trois tout au plus. »

« Tu t'y plaît ? »

Derrière ce regard soudain voilé de tristesse, Karim ne savait que trop bien la réponse.

« Bon, et qu'a tu mangé ce matin ? » continua t-il sérieusement.

Elle lui lança un regard remplit d'étonnement.

« Il faut bien que je fasse la conversation ! » se défendit-il.

Hermione se permit de sourire franchement et de rire même ! Décidément, ce garçon avait le don de la faire rire et sourire, ce qui était plutôt prometteur…

**Fin du Chapitre**

* * *

**Voici pour le chapitre cinq ! J'espère qu'il vous à plus, en tout cas, de mon côté je suis très fière du personnage Karim, il me plaît beaucoup ! Et oui, ne vous en faite pas, c'est toujours un Hermione/Draco, mais… Ca promet d'être compliqué ! Allez, laissez vos reviews et on se retrouve au prochain chapitre !**

**NOTE IMPORTANTE : Alors voilà, je me posais la question depuis un petit moment sur le comment du pourquoi je ne pouvais pas publier de chapitres régulièrement : premièrement parce que c'est faute de temps et deuxièmement, j'ai trop de fics en même temps. C'est ma faute, me direz vous, et vous avez raison. J'ai donc décidé de publier que sur une fic, pour la finir, ensuite m'occuper de terminer la deuxième et enfin la troisième. Maintenant, à vous de me dire laquelle vous voulez lire en premier, voir finie en premier, je veux dire, quelle est celle que vous voulez que je m'occupe en premier ? Donc, pour tous ceux qui lisent mes trois fics, (à savoir La Malédiction des Darkflower, Le Pouvoir de l'Ombre, et bien sûr Les mille et une nuits.) de procéder à un vote en même temps que vous me direz ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre dans une review ! Voilà, je vous laisse méditer là-dessus, et je m'en tiendrais à votre vote. Bisous à tous !**

**..:Nuit Sans Lune:..**


	6. Sous les rayons de la lune

Salut tout le monde ! Pourquoi vous ouvrez des yeux ronds comme ça ? Ha oui tiens c'est vrai, j'ai mis deux chapitres dans la même semaine ! Hum, je dois être malade… lol, non, rassurez vous, tout va bien, c'est simplement que comme je pars ce soir en vacances à Paris, chez mon père, pour une semaine et que la semaine d'après je travaille, et bien je me suis dit que ça compensera un peu l'attente non ? Bon, vous avez été presque tous unanime, vous voulez que je finisse cette fic là en premier, qu'il en soit ainsi ! D'ailleurs, vous avez de la chance, j'ai retrouvé l'inspiration (grâce à Karim ! ).

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Dragonia : **Salut petite pompom girl ! Merci pour ta review, oui c'est vrai que, un Draco Malfoy qui essaye de se faire pardonner, c'est pas courant et donc, plutôt touchant… Hihi, tu vas voir qu'il va en baver le pauvre petit ange… Niark niark niark ! lol.

**LunDer :** Et bien tu vois, la suite n'a pas trop tardé ! Merci !

**zeeve lelula :** Coucou toi ! Comment ça va ? Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours ma fic, voici une suite qui j'espère, te plaira aussi !

**Johanna :** Oui, Karim risque bien de rendre jaloux Draco… Mais il a tout intérêt à ne pas se faire choper avec Hermione, parce que après tout, c'est la courtisane de Draco, non la sienne…

**Jorajho :** Oui, et ça n'a pas fini de se compliquer ! Ha, les histoires de cœur, jamais simples…

**Buzame :** Karim ? Charmeur ? Non, non, pas du tout ! Lol. Si, bien sûr que si, et il ne va pas s'arrêter là…

**Nymphadora Burd :** Et bien tu vois, c'est celle là que je continue !

**Estelle01 :** Pour une fois, tu n'auras pas trop à attendre ! Pourquoi as-tu changé de pseudo ?

**Sln :** Ha, ce Karim, il est attachant n'est ce pas ? Sinon, pour le titre de ta fiction, la lettre d'Hermione à Harry… Hum, je ne sais pas trop. En fait moi pour choisir un titre, j'écris d'abord le chapitre et je choisis en fonction de ça, donc, comme je ne peux pas lire la lettre, je ne peux pas trop d'aider !

**Miss Kourai Shinigami Maxwell :** Ho que oui, il va être jaloux ! Je ne sais pas si ça va s'arranger tout de suite… hihihi.

**Lisalune :** Salut ! Désolée, le vote à décrété que se serait cette fic là, mais bon, tu as l'air de l'apprécier aussi donc… Merci pour ta review ! A quand une suite de « Une vie pas tout à fait identique » ?

**Lenyka :** Salut ! Comment ça, tu ne lis que celle là ? Ha non mais ça va pas du tout ça ! Lol. Non t'inquiètes, c'est bien celle là que je continue !

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Oui, tout le monde est envoûté par le charme de notre petite brunette ! Et, effectivement, Draco ne va pas apprécier, ha, quel possessif celui là…

**Pauapu :** Désolé ! Le vote à décrété que se serait cette fic là, mais bon, j'espère que tu aimes celle-ci aussi ? Merci pour ta review !

**NOTE : J'ai fait dans ce chapitre un passage M entre deux personnages, j'ai essayé de donner un bon nombre de détails pour que la scène soit crédible et émouvante. J'espère que ce sera réussit, à vous de me le dire !**

**Encore un grand merci à tous, et BONNE LECTURE ! ;)**

**

* * *

**

**..:LES MILLE ET UNE NUITS:..**

**Chapitre 6 : Sous les rayons de la lune**

**Rappel : **Hermione se permit de sourire franchement et de rire même ! Décidément, ce garçon avait le don de la faire rire et sourire, ce qui était plutôt prometteur…

Hermione remit en place une de ses mèches brunes qui lui tombait sur les yeux. Karim continuait de l'observer. Ils se trouvaient toujours dans la chambre du jeune homme, et un silence s'était installé après le rire d'Hermione. Karim se contentait de sourire et Hermione faisait son possible pour que son cœur cesse ses battements incessants.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » lui demanda t-il au bout d'un moment.

« Hein ? Heu, non… non, tout va bien ! » balbutia la brunette.

« J'entends ton cœur d'ici. » répondit Karim avec un sourire espiègle.

Les joues d'Hermione s'empourprèrent instantanément.

« Et puis tu rougies… » s'amusa le jeune homme.

Elle lui lança un regard furieux, ce n'était pas la peine de lui rappeler !

Karim se rapprocha d'Hermione, réduisant la distance qui les séparait. Il plongea son regard violet mordoré dans celui chocolat de la brunette, se rapprocha encore, et enfoui sa tête dans son cou, dans ses cheveux bruns et soyeux, respirant sa douce odeur de rose fraîchement fleurie. Hermione ne sut pas comment réagir et n'osa pas bougée. Lorsqu'elle sentit le torse musclé du jeune homme se pressé contre le sien et ses bras protecteurs l'entourés à la taille, elle l'enlaça à son tour par instinct et posa ses mains fines dans le dos de Karim, qui esquissa un sourire.

Ils restèrent enlacés plusieurs minutes dans le silence, comme si leurs gestes affectifs disaient tout. Puis, lentement, Karim releva la tête et, sans desserrer son étreinte, la plaça face à celle d'Hermione. La jeune fille pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre son visage. Karim avança un peu, et leurs lèvres finirent par se rencontrer dans un baiser tendre. Hermione songea qu'il embrassait très bien. Lorsque celui-ci pris fin, leurs regards se toisèrent encore pendant un moment, chacun songeant que ça allait peut être un peu vite. Mais qu'importe ? Ils étaient manifestement attirés l'un par l'autre et… Karim redemanda un baiser que la jeune fille lui accorda sans protester, leur langue se cherchant affectueusement. Karim posa ensuite un doigt sur les lèvres encore humides de la brunette et les caressa doucement, comme si c'était un trésor inestimable.

« Tes lèvres sont faites pour embrasser… » murmura t-il.

Hermione sourit. Karim porta son regard à la fenêtre.

« Il fait très beau, que dit tu d'une balade dans les jardins ? » lui demanda t-il ensuite.

« Pourquoi pas. » finit-elle par acquiescée.

Ils sortirent ensemble à l'extérieur. Karim voulu prendre la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne mais elle s'y opposa, rappelant qu'ils ne devaient pas s'afficher ensemble en public. Les rayons du soleil faisaient chatoyer l'eau cristalline qui chantait dans les fontaines tandis que les cris des oiseaux rappelaient la gaieté de l'endroit. Pendant qu'ils marchaient en silence entre les bosquets de fleurs, Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à ces baisers échangés quelques minutes plus tôt. Tout cela allait bien trop vite à son goût, mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas outre mesure, puisqu'elle avait été touchée au cœur par Karim dès qu'elle l'avait vu. Cependant, leur liaison, si on pouvait appelé ça comme ça après seulement deux baisers, lui semblait compromettante auprès de la cour, et surtout de Draco. Hermione n'était-elle pas censée être la courtisane de celui-ci ? Que dirait-il si elle entretenait une liaison avec son propre cousin et qui plus est, sous son nez ? La brunette songea qu'il ne dirait rien, mais plutôt qu'il hurlerait…

Karim s'arrêta de marcher et fit signe à Hermione d'en faire de même.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y'a ? » s'étonna celle-ci.

« Comment trouves tu les jardins ? » lui demanda t-il en guise de réponse.

« Magnifique. Mais pourquoi cette quest… »

« Viens avec moi. » coupa t-il.

La brunette le suivit à l'ombre d'un grand arbre aux feuilles vertes et rouge, et ils s'assirent dans l'herbe.

« Dis moi, Hermione, crois tu aux autres races ? » commença Karim, mystérieux.

« Quelles autres races ? » s'étonna de nouveau Hermione.

« Les belles races, les races magiques, les races fantastiques… comme les dragons. »

« Non, les dragons n'existent que dans les contes qu'on raconte aux enfants pour leur faire peur. » assura la brunette en haussant les épaules.

« C'est une erreur de penser ça. Moi je suis sûr qu'ils existent, et mon rêve est d'en voir un. Mais il n'y a pas que les dragons, Hermione… Il y a aussi le peuple des Sous-Bois. » avoua le jeune homme, le regard illuminé d'une joie enfantine.

« Tu veux parler des Elfes, des Fées et des Lutins ? »

« Bien sûr, et de bien d'autres créatures légendaires qui peuplent les forêt et les cours d'eau. » répondit Karim.

« Ils n'existent pas non plus, Karim… Ce ne sont que des histoires ! » répéta Hermione.

« Et bien moi j'y crois. » dit Karim, buté.

Hermione haussa les épaules. Un court silence s'installa, ponctué par le bruit de l'eau dans une fontaine proche et par le chant des oiseaux.

« Un jour, je t'emmènerais dans un endroit magnifique, que seul moi connaît. Et tu verras que je dis vrai. » lâcha Karim.

« Quand m'emmènera tu ? » demanda de suite la jeune fille, dont la curiosité commençait à s'éveiller.

« Quand je pourrais avoir confiance en toi. Et quand Draco ne s'occupera pas de toi… »

La seule allusion à Draco fit remonter les atroces souvenirs dans les pensées de la jeune fille, dont le regard se voila de tristesse et d'amertume. Et juste à ce moment là, le dit Draco apparut à l'angle d'un buisson.

« En parlant du loup… » murmura Karim tandis que le beau blond s'approchait d'eux.

Celui-ci leur lança un regard noir et ordonna à Hermione de le suivre. Ce qu'elle fit sans broncher. Il la conduisit dans sa chambre, en lui ordonnant de s'asseoir sur le lit. Le cœur d'Hermione s'affola à une vitesse vertigineuse, il n'allait tout de même pas encore la _forcer_ ?

« Qu'est ce que tu faisais avec Karim ? » lui demanda t-il d'une voix glaciale et chargée de reproches.

« Nous parlions… » répondit Hermione faiblement en baissant les yeux.

Draco fut touché de la voir ainsi terrorisée. Mais elle avait de quoi avoir peur, après tout. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit le menton délicatement. Il planta son magnifique regard bleu acier dans celui de la jeune fille et lui caressa la joue fébrilement.

« Je ne suis pas dupe Hermione. » ajouta-il simplement, et ces seuls mots firent peur à Hermione qui tressaillit malgré elle.

Hermione décela un voile de tristesse dans ses yeux océan, et se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien en être la raison. Sans prévenir, le jeune homme la prit dans ses bras en la serrant comme si elle allait disparaître à tout jamais.

« Qu'est… qu'est ce que tu as ? » lui demanda t-elle.

Il fut surpris de la question et ne répondit pas. Il avait enfoui sa tête dans le cou d'Hermione qui n'osait pas le repousser, de peur de provoquer sa colère.

Draco ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait dans son cœur, tout se mélangeait, tout se brouillait. La seule vision nette qui persistait était celle d'une jeune fille de grande beauté aux yeux chocolat et aux lèvres douces et pulpeuses… Hermione. Il ne voyait plus qu'elle depuis quelques semaines, et sa vision l'obsédait.

Le jeune homme ramena son visage près de celui d'Hermione. Ses yeux étaient remplis d'eau. Cette seule vision de Draco sur le point de pleurer fit pâlir Hermione. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans cet état ? Sans prévenir, le jeune homme approcha ses lèvres de celle de la brunette et lui demanda un baiser. Hermione n'eu pas le cœur et la force de le repousser, il avait l'air si triste ! Elle le laissa faire, mais sans répondre à ce baiser. Puis, elle le repoussa doucement, en évitant de le vexer. Draco se releva soudainement et ordonna à Hermione de partir. La jeune fille, décontenancé par ses sautes d'humeur, ne se fit pas prier et courut rejoindre sa chambre.

Lorsqu'elle fut allongée sur son lit, elle se mit à réfléchir. Qu'est ce qui se passait dans la tête de Draco ? Il avait l'air presque… gentil et innocent ! Pourtant, dieu sait qu'il n'était rien de tout cela ! Quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Jasmine entra avec un plateau qu'elle posa sur la table basse.

« Votre repas, Mademoiselle. Il faudra ensuite me suivre à la salle d'eau. » lui dit la servante.

Puis, voyant que Hermione avait l'air préoccupée, elle lui demanda :

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Hermione lui raconta tout, Karim, leur toute nouvelle liaison, l'attitude de Draco et même… son viol. La jeune fille éclata en sanglots. Elle n'avait jamais choisi cette vie ! Jasmine en fut touchée et prit la brunette dans ses bras pour la réconforter et apaiser ses larmes. Elle lui conseilla de manger tranquillement, et qu'elle reviendrait la chercher pour le bain. Hermione la pria de rester avec elle le temps qu'elle mange, parce qu'elle avait besoin de discuter de tout et de n'importe quoi avec une _amie_.

Une fois son repas engloutit, Hermione suivit Jasmine jusqu'à la grande salle d'eau où elle prit un bain relaxant. Jasmine lui lava les cheveux et le corps, lui fit plusieurs massages et la vêtit d'une longue chemise de nuit blanche transparente, ainsi que de sous-vêtements beiges en dentelles. La servante la reconduisit à sa chambre, où elle lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Hermione se glissa dans ses draps en prenant soin d'avoir laissé la fenêtre ouverte, pour laisser la fraîcheur de la nuit la bercer au creux des rêves.

Quelqu'un lui caressait la joue. Hermione ouvrit un œil, et remarqua qu'il faisait toujours nuit noire, et pourtant, il y avait une présence à côté d'elle. Une présence _masculine_. Elle faillit crier d'étonnement et de frayeur lorsqu'elle reconnut la douce et splendide silhouette de Karim, assis au bord de son lit.

« Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » s'énerva la jeune fille en se relevant.

« Tu as laissé ta fenêtre ouverte, c'était bien trop tentant ! » répondit-il avec un sourire en coin qui le rendait irrésistible, bien qu'Hermione ne le vit pas bien, puisque le seul éclairage présent dans la pièce était celui de la lune.

Karim se pencha vers la jeune fille et l'embrassa langoureusement, puis fougueusement. Le jeune homme allongea la brunette sur le lit, en ayant prit soin de la sortir des couvertures, pour pouvoir admirer à loisir la beauté parfaite de son corps et de ses formes à travers le frêle tissu blanc transparent de sa chemise de nuit. Hermione frissonna au contact des mains douces mais masculines de Karim partir de ses chevilles pour caresser ses jambes jusqu'à ses cuisses, en remontant la chemise de nuit sur ses hanches.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? » s'enquit la jeune fille fébrilement.

« Toi. » répondit-il simplement.

Hermione n'était pas sûr de vouloir ce qui allait se passer, l'épreuve de son viol encore trop fraîche dans sa mémoire. Mais Karim était si doux qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lui dire d'arrêter ses délicieuses caresses. Le jeune homme remonta la chemise de nuit d'Hermione jusqu'au haut de son ventre, et commença à déposer de légers baiser atour du nombril de la jeune fille. Il traça ensuite avec sa langue un chemin jusqu'au haut de son ventre, en partant du nombril. En relevant la tête, il aperçut avec satisfaction le désir briller dans les prunelles chocolat de sa partenaire. Il l'embrassa tendrement et se débarrassa de la chemise de nuit trop encombrante, pour révéler Hermione en sous-vêtements. Karim prenait plaisir à caresser chaque parcelles de la peau halée de la brunette, se délectant de sa texture, de son odeur et de sa douceur.

Devant Hermione qui restait inactive, le jeune homme lui pris les mains et les posa sur son torse, l'invitant à le débarrasser de sa chemise. Ce qu'elle fit maladroitement, ce qui fit sourire Karim. Elle était trop mignonne dans son intimidation. A la vue de son torse musclé et doré par le soleil, la jeune fille ne pue résister à y déposer de douces caresses elle aussi. Prenant de l'assurance, elle fit basculer Karim sur le dos et se positionna à califourchon sur celui-ci. L'embrassant fougueusement, elle entreprit de déboutonner son pantalon et de le faire glisser au pied du lit. Elle glissa ensuite une main timide dans le sous-vêtement qui restait du jeune homme pour venir caresser ses parties intimes. Hermione sourit à voir son amant grogner de plaisir. N'y tenant plus, il lui prit les mains et l'incita à le débarrasser de son sous-vêtement gênant. Lorsque lui aussi tomba au pied du lit rejoindre les autres vêtements, Hermione rougit violement à la vue du corps parfait entièrement nu de Karim. Le jeune homme la prit par la taille pour l'allonger sur le dos et il entreprit de se débarrasser de son soutien gorge. Il caressa ensuite ses seins avec sensualité et douceur, en arrachant des petits cris de plaisir à Hermione qui commençait à se tortiller. Tout en caressant son sein droit avec une de ses mains, le jeune homme pris l'autre mamelon dans sa bouche pour le suçoter sensuellement. Enfin il se débarrassa de la culotte de la jeune fille et glissa un doigt en elle, puis deux, la faisant haleter de ses douces tortures. Sentant qu'elle arquait le dos d'impatience, il lui écarta doucement les jambes pour se faufiler en elle. Il commença alors un mouvement régulier de doux vas et vient.

Hermione se sentit voler, une douce chaleur l'habitait en son bas ventre et elle s'émerveilla de cette sensation qu'elle n'avait absolument pas connue avec Draco. Elle enroula ses jambes autour du corps de Karim qui commençait à donner des coups de reins plus prononcés. Lui arrachant des cris de plaisir, Karim accéléra la cadence. Soudain Hermione se retrouva à califourchon sur le jeune homme et ondula des hanches à son tour, tout en caressant le torse de Karim qui haletait de plaisir lui aussi. Hermione sentit qu'elle allait perdre le contrôle d'elle-même dans peu de temps. Elle atteignit l'orgasme peu de temps avant son partenaire, et elle s'écroula sur le corps ruisselant de Karim, qui se retira et la serra dans ses bras, tout contre lui, avant qu'ils ne sombrent tout deux dans un profond sommeil.

**Fin du Chapitre**

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que le chapitre six vous aura plut et j'attends avec impatience vos commentaires dans une **review **! Merci beaucoup,

**..:Nuit Sans Lune:..**


	7. Conséquences douloureuses

**_Oh lala… Cela fait bien presque un an que je n'ai pas ajouHté de chapitre, sur aucune de mes fictions ! Je suis une vilaine fille ! . Mais bon, comme pendant un an, assez régulièrement, je recevais des reviews me suppliant de continuer, je me suis dit que j'étais cruelle de vous laisser dans cette attente ! M'enfin, je dois vous avouer que ce n'est pas facile de reprendre une fiction après un an de suspension, parce que je ne me souviens pas forcément de ce que je voulais écrire ou faire ressentir au début de cette fic. Mais je vais quand même tenter de la continuer, avec un an de plus de maturité (tiens donc, oui oui j'ai 17 ans maintenant !), et j'espère que vous en serez satisfaits tout de même :) Bref, je tiens à m'excuser pour cette longue absence, parce que d'une part je n'ai plus écrit, mais aussi d'autre part parce que je n'ai pas lu ni reviewé les autres fics que je lisais._**

_**Je ne répond pas aux reviews du dernier chapitre, mais je le ferai pour le prochain, c'est promit ! Bon et bien allez, enjoy !**_

* * *

**LES MILLE ET UNE NUITS**

**Chapitre 7**

_Conséquences douloureuses_

Hermione était blottie dans les draps de soie de son lit, la tête posée confortablement sur son oreiller de mousseline douce et soyeuse, les yeux fermés de béatitude et de bien être. La brunette se retourna dans son lit, toujours les yeux clos, s'attendant à sentir la présence chaude et rassurante du corps de Karim à ses côtés. Mais le lit était froid et vide du côté où le jeune homme aurait dû se trouver. Hermione ouvrit soudainement les yeux, se redressant dans le lit. Il n'était plus là, Karim n'était pas à ses côtés !

**- Si c'est Karim que tu cherches, il est partit.**

Cette voix… Elle était si mélodieuse, si sensuelle, feutrée… Mais glaciale et cinglante. Hermione tourna la tête et se rendit compte avec horreur que Draco se trouvait debout près de la porte de sa chambre, la toisant de son regard gris acier meurtrier. Et elle, elle était nue dans ses draps. Hermione ramena les couvertures autour d'elle, s'enveloppant jusqu'au menton, n'osant pas lever les yeux vers le Dragon Blanc, trop terrifiée à l'idée qu'il soit au courant de sa nuit d'amour avec Karim.

**- Mélissandre est venue me voir ce matin…**

_Sale garce ! C'est donc elle qui l'a mit au courant ! Comment elle le sait ?_

Draco ne lâchait pas Hermione du regard. Il la détestait. Il la haïssait. Il souhaitait même sa mort, tout cela parce qu'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir rien que pour lui, son corps mais aussi son âme, insaisissable. Il la haïssait parce qu'elle l'obsédait, depuis des semaines… Et elle, elle qui était censée être sa courtisane, elle allait batifoler avec son propre cousin, sous son nez. Ce manque de respect devant une personne aussi importante que Draco méritait un châtiment exemplaire. Le bûcher, sur la place publique, par exemple. Mais quel gâchis ! Brûler une telle perfection féminine…

**- Elle vous a entendue, depuis les jardins. La fenêtre de ta chambre était ouverte.**

Draco parlait avec calme, mais un ton si calme et si glacial, chargé de reproches et d'amertume, qu'il en était encore plus terrifiant. Le calme avant la tempête… Hermione leva les yeux avec timidité et appréhension vers le beau Prince aux cheveux d'or, se mordant la lèvre inférieure presque jusqu'au sang, sachant bien qu'elle avait fait une énorme bêtise et qu'elle allait en payer le prix. Elle avait la gorge sèche, elle la brûlait, elle sentait les larmes lui picoter les yeux. Bientôt, elles se déverseraient sur ses joues rosies par la honte.

**- Où… Où est-il ?**

Hermione avait posé cette question d'une toute petite voix, s'attendant presque à ce que Draco la frappe ou lui lacère le ventre. Mais le Prince n'en fit rien, il resta de marbre, la fixant d'un regard noir et meurtrier. Ses lèvres parfaites s'étirèrent en un sourire en coin à peine affiché, méprisant et peut être un peu sadique. Il laissa échapper un léger rire, discret, puis répondit, d'une voix toujours très calme, mais où cette fois perçait une note de triomphe :

**- Il paye pour ta bêtise.**

Il paye ? Qu'est ce qu'ils lui font ? Ils vont le tuer, le torturer ? Hermione laissa échapper un sanglot, son cœur cognait trop fort dans sa poitrine, comme s'il voulait à tout prix sortir de son corps. La jeune fille enfouit son visage dans ses draps, laissant aller ses larmes dans le tissu soyeux. Tant pis si Draco la voyait pleurer ! Elle n'en pouvait plus, ce n'était pas une vie ! Elle avait beau être vêtue comme une reine, logée dans des lieux de princesse, elle n'était qu'un animal en cage, dont on ne faisait pas cas des sentiments. Son cœur n'était qu'un jouet entre les mains habiles et expertes de Draco… Le Dragon Blanc rigola de nouveau, satisfait de la voir souffrir. Elle devra autant souffrir que lui pouvait souffrir en ne pensant qu'à elle jour et nuit.

**- C'est ça. Pleure. Il ne reviendra pas.**

Hermione avait l'impression qu'on lui enfonçait une lame brûlante dans le ventre, qu'on lui lacérait les entrailles, qu'on piétinait son corps meurtrit et que l'on brisait son petit cœur en mille morceaux… Elle mordit avec violence le tissu des draps pour ne pas laisser la satisfaction à Draco d'entendre ses pleurs. La jeune fille aurait voulu hurler de douleur, de haine.

**- A partir de maintenant, je t'interdis de sortir. Tu vas rester dans cette pièce, jour et nuit. Si jamais j'apprend que tu es sortie, je ne donnerai pas cher de ta peau.**

Comme si elle n'était pas déjà en cage… Draco la regarda une dernière fois, méprisant et hautain, puis il sortit de la pièce, claquant la porte derrière lui et la fermant à double tour, laissant Hermione seule avec son malheur.

* * *

_**Ok ok, c'est très très très court. Mais c'est juste pour voir si vous continuez à la lire, ou non. Suivant les reviews que je vais recevoir, je verrai si je la continue ou pas. Le prochain chapitre sera plus long, promis. J'attend vos réactions :)**_

**.:Nuit Sans Lune:.**


	8. Je te haïs, mais je t'adore

**LES MILLE ET UNE NUITS**

**Chapitre 8**

_Je te haïs, mais je t'adore_

On entendait des cris depuis les souterrains du château. Des cris de douleur, de haine et de souffrance. Ces plaintes remontaient le long des marches de pierres froides de l'étroit escalier en colimaçon qui descendait dans les entrailles du palais, ils perçaient les murs, filtraient sous les portes, s'accrochaient aux colonnes de marbre, hurlaient leurs plaintes funèbres, pour qu'elle les entendent. Mais elle n'entendait rien… Pourtant, dans ces cris suintaient la haine et la vengeance, et surtout l'amour. Il criait de douleur, mais seule elle aurait pu y déceler ses « je t'aime ». Mais elle ne l'entendait pas…

Karim était enchaîné dans les cachots du palais, au plus profond des souterrains. Il était presque nu, et son corps était horriblement meurtri. De grandes balafres lacérait son corps, du sang coulait, maculait son torse, ses jambes, s'étalait en une flaque macabre sur le sol noir de crasse. Des rats, énormes et répugnants, lui mordaient les pieds. Mais il n'avait plus la force de bouger, le moindre de ses mouvements lui arrachait une douleur insupportable. Il n'avait même plus la force de lever les yeux vers ses poignets, enserrés par des menottes de fer forgé, qui lui lacérait la peau et lui rappelait à chaque instant qu'il était prisonnier de cette endroit morbide. Du sang séché maculait les murs de pierres noires et sales, et en y regardant de près, on aurait même dit qu'un liquide jaunâtre, visqueux, qui ressemblait bien à du pus, suintait des interstices…

Draco se tenait au milieu de la pièce circulaire et sordide. Combien de malheureux avaient péris ici, dans d'innommables souffrances ? Draco ne les comptait plus. Habituellement, il n'assistait pas au spectacle morbide de la torture, préférant laisser les bourreaux effectuer leur sale boulot, mais là, c'était différent. Karim devait payer pour son affront, comment avait-il osé, rien que la toucher ? Il n'avait pas fait que la toucher, en plus !

« Tu peux hurler tant que tu veux, elle ne t'entend pas. Et c'est la chanson préférée des bourreaux. » déclara platement et calmement Draco, fixant Karim de ses yeux envoûtants gris acier.

« Tu… Tu n'es… Arrg… Un monstre… ! » arrive à articuler Karim. Même sa gorge lui faisait terriblement mal.

Il entendit son cousin ricaner.

« Je le sais. Tu ne m'apprend rien… »

Draco claqua des doigts, faisant signe au bourreau de reprendre son travail. Il voulait que Karim souffre, énormément, comme lui pouvait souffrir en pensant à Hermione. Il souffrira physiquement, à défaut de souffrir mentalement. Pourquoi elle l'aimait, lui ? Pourquoi elle aimait Karim ? Pourquoi le rejetait-elle, lui, le Prince ?

_Parce que tu l'a violer…_

Stupide conscience. Draco fut arraché de ses songeries par un râle horrible et un bruit de succion immonde. Le bourreau venait d'arracher l'œil droit de Karim avec un plaisir sadique non dissimulé.

_Berk…_

Draco se retint de ne pas se retourner pour vomir. Merde quoi, il savait bien qu'il n'aimait pas assister aux séances de torture ! Karim hurlait, du sang se déversait de son orbite vide, coulait dans sa bouche ouverte, l'étouffant à moitié. Dégeu. Mais le bourreau ne semblait pas vouloir en rester là… Seulement, il avait besoin de l'accord du Prince. Draco fit un signe de la tête et sortit un peu trop précipitamment de la pièce de torture. Et heureusement… Il ne vit pas le bourreau versé de l'acide sur le visage de Karim, par contre, il entendit très bien le hurlement de souffrance et le bruit que faisait sa peau en train de brûler, de se décomposer… Draco posa une main crispée sur son estomac et remonta en vitesse à la surface du palais, ne souhaitant plus en entendre d'avantage.

Pendant ce temps là, Hermione était assise sur son lit, vêtue d'une simple chemise de nuit de soie blanche. Elle n'était ni maquillé, ni coiffée, ni lavée. Ca faisait deux jours maintenant qu'elle ne parlait plus, qu'elle refusait de se laisser laver, ou habiller. Jasmine la forçait même à manger et à boire. Elle se laissait aller, elle se laissait mourir, tout simplement, pensant que si elle restait suffisamment longtemps dans cette état, la mort aurait pitié d'elle et viendrait la chercher.

« Vous devez manger, mademoiselle ! »

Jasmine ne savait plus quoi utiliser comme arguments de persuasion, la brunette restait les yeux dans le vague, fixant le mur en face d'elle, d'un air vide et morne. Jasmine commençait à avoir très peur, elle savait qu'Hermione avait déjà attenté à sa vie, lorsqu'elle avait aussi refusé de manger et de boire, dans le harem. Et elle voyait bien qu'elle recommençait. Il fallait qu'elle en informe Draco, peut être que lui arriverait à la résonner… La servante baissa les bras et sortit de la chambre de la jeune courtisane. Une fois dans le couloir, elle se mit en quête du Dragon Blanc. Elle n'eu pas longtemps à chercher, celui ci sortait de la salle d'eau, s'essuyant la bouche avec une serviette de lin propre. Il avait l'air un peu malade.

« Tout va bien, Prince ? » s'inquiéta Jasmine en s'approchant.

« Oui. Une nausée passagère, rien de grave. Tu as vu Hermione ? »

Jasmine se dandina un peu sur ses pieds, visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Heu, oui, justement… Elle ne va pas très bien. »

_Tu m'étonnes…_

« Comment ça ? »

« Elle refuse de parler, de manger, de s'habiller et même de se laver. On dirait qu'elle est absente… Je m'inquiètes pour elle, si elle essayait à nouveau de s'arracher la vie ? Vous devriez aller lui parler. »

_C'est pas une très bonne idée, ça…_

« Je vais aller la voir. Va t'occuper des autres. »

Jasmine acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis elle s'inclina respectueusement devant le Prince avant de disparaître au détour du long couloir. Draco resta un moment sans bouger, plongé dans ses pensées. Puis, résigné, il se dirigea en direction de la chambre de sa courtisane. Draco frappa doucement à la porte. Pas de réponse. Haussant les épaules, le beau blond pénétra dans la chambre, en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui. Hermione n'avait pas bougé : elle était assise sur son lit, vêtue du même habit, le regard vide accroché sur le mur en face d'elle.

« Hermione ? »

Aucune réaction. Ah ! Qu'il détestait quand on l'ignorait de cette façon ! Draco soupira, replaçant l'une de ses mèches blondes platines qui devant es yeux.

« Tu voudrais peut être des nouvelles de Karim ? »

_Bingo._

Hermione parût revenir à la vie, soudainement. Rhaa, pourquoi c'est à son nom à lui qu'elle réagit non de dieu ! La brunette tourna son regard chocolat sur le beau blond et elle se leva précipitent.

« Où est-il ! »

« Du calme, ma jolie. Si je te le dis, tu me promets que tu ira te laver, t'habiller, et manger ? »

Hermione essuya une larme rageuse qui coulait sur sa joue droite d'un geste précipité puis elle ajouta :

« Oui, j'irai manger ! Où est-il ? »

Draco hésita un instant. Il la regarda dans les yeux, de ses yeux gris acier si froids mais si envoûtants…

« Je te l'ai déjà dit. Il paye pour ta… Votre bêtise. »

La brunette fronça les sourcils et abattit ses petits poings en coups répétés sur le torse du garçon.

« C'est toi qui appelle ça une bêtise ! On n'a rien fait de mal ! Non ! Non ! Où est-il ! » elle hurlait presque à pleins poumons.

_Et ben, pour quelqu'un qui était absent, moi elle me perce les tympans._

« Du calme ! Il… Il est en bas. »

« En bas ? Où ça, en bas ? »

Une lueur d'espoir était apparue dans ses beaux yeux noisettes, et ses lèvres pleines et alléchantes tremblaient d'impatience.

_Bordel, que j'ai envie de l'embrasser !_

« Il passe du temps avec… le bourreau. »

Sa petite lueur d'espoir se décomposa d'un coup. Elle ouvrit la bouche, la referma, l'ouvrit.

_On dirait un poisson._

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Ils étaient en train de le torturer ! Non ! Non ! Pourquoi !

« Il… Il va le tuer ? Ne me dis pas qu'il va le tuer, je t'en prie ! » geignit enfin la belle.

Draco secoua doucement la tête, plongeant son regard sur le décolleté d'Hermione. Il avait terriblement envie de lui sauter dessus, de la prendre maintenant, contre le mur.

« Non. Il ne va pas le tuer, je crois que c'est pire que ça. »

Elle étouffa un pleur, se mordant la lèvre avec violence. Son regard était si triste, mais Draco pouvait y lire une haine sans pareille.

« Je crois même, que tu ne vas plus le reconnaître… »

Il fallait qu'il en rajoute une couche. Hermione se jeta sur lui, essayant de le griffer au visage. Mais Draco était plus grand, plus fort et plus rapide. Il la plaqua violemment contre le mur de la chambre, le faisant trembler. Il la bloqua par les poignets, les plaquant au dessus de sa tête dans une poigne résistante.

« Ecoute moi bien, Hermione. Tu es ma courtisane, je suis le Prince. C'est bien clair ? »

Elle lui cracha au visage avec une hargne sans pareille. De son côté, Draco avait terriblement envie de la prendre, contre ce mur. Il glissa sa main sous le tissu de sa robe de nuit, la posant d'abord sur son genou. Hermione sentit que sa main remontait le long de sa jambe pour se diriger vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse.

« Non ! Lâche moi ! Lâche moi ! »

Elle lui asséna un coup de genou magistral dans l'entrejambe, ce qui lui fit lâcher prise dans un cri de douleur.

_Sale garce !_

« Ca, tu vas me le payer… » rumina t-il dans un râle de douleur, tandis qu'il était à moitié plié en deux sous le regard triomphant d'Hermione.

* * *

**_Et voilà ! Alors, que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? Je ne répond pas aux reviews, il paraît que c'est interdit maintenant. Mais si vous êtes enregistrés sur le siteet que vous souhaitez que je vous réponde, je le ferai via la messagerie privée, promis. Donc, demandez le moi. Merci à tous pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont vraiment fait très plaisir et m'ont donné envie de reprendre mon histoire, merci encore ! N'hésitez pas à m'en envoyer, ça me donne l'envie de vous écrire la suite ! Je vais peut être dépassé les 200 reviews, j'en suis déjà toute contente, lol ! Bisous, n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire !_**

**.:Nuit Sans Lune :.**


	9. Note

**Bonjour** !

Eh non, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre, désolée ! (Ne me frappez pas ! XD). C'est juste pour, premièrement, vous dire un **grand merci** pour toutes vos reviews, elles sont adorables et me font grand plaisir, surtout **continuez comme ça** :) Et deuxièmement, c'est pour vous informer que je pars en vacances tout l'été, et donc **je ne pourrai pas écrire pendant cette période** (si jamais j'en ai l'occasion, je la saisirai ne vous en faite pas !). Donc voilà, soyez encore un peu patient, je vous promets des news **à la rentrée scolaire** :) Merci encore à tous, bisous !

**..:Nuit Sans Lune:..**


End file.
